Demon Tail
by Era Fey
Summary: Brothel owner Eustass Kidd was about to blast that fucking place apart when he was visited by a sexy incubus in the middle of the night. Needless to say, Kidd was about to tap some sexy ass soon. Kidd x Law
1. That Tail

Title: Demon Tail

Author: Era Fey

Rating: M

Pairing: Kid x Law (they have such great chemistry together that I will have to be blind not to notice. My yaoi radar was going crazy when they appeared... for like a few chapters... they need more love)

Disclaimer: Dear diary, if One Piece is mine, Kid and Law would be having sex all day long. But seriously, I don't own One Piece. Our favorite Oda-sensei does... (un)fortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tail<strong>

**Chapter One: That Tail**

By Era Fey

...

Eustass Kid damned the day he bought over the infamous brothel in Grand Line. With his newly acquired position as a proud owner, he had expected sex… lots kinky sex around the clock without paying a damn beli. After all, it was no secret among horny noblewomen that Kid was _the_ beast in bed. But after one fuck with one of the whores of New World Brothel, he wasn't too sure of that epithet anymore. The prostitute Kid had the misfortunate to bone was Jewelry Bonney who had an appetite so grand she was stuffing her face while he fucked her. Kid cringed at the memory. The noise of her slurping down the pasta sauce was far from seductive. Kid doubted she even realized he was fucking her.

"And I thought I'm the one sick in the head." Kid grumbled to himself as he walked to his office, passing by the whores' room where screams of ecstasy escaped through the thin walls. "I feel like a fucking saint here."

Going up the spiral stairs lightened up by a huge chandelier, Kid groaned as he unwillingly made way for a horde of female clients running away from Absalom's desperate wooing.

"You will be _our_ bride!" The blond man with a lion muzzle stitched to his face yelled as he chased after the giggling ladies.

"Erosalom, you're so naughty." The girls teased.

"Don't run away! _We_ just want to get married!" Absalom roared in excitement, going down the stairs two steps at the time.

"Hey, no running amok here! Absalom, control your shit!" Kid shouted after them but they had already disappeared into one of the many corridors below, taking their stupidity along. "Fuck, I think I age a decade running this hellhole."

Just as he was turning around to continue his way up the stairs, he saw a man flung himself off the banister and landed awkwardly on the floor. Kid let out a sign of relief when the client was not only alive but seemed to find pleasure in self-inflicting injuries.

"Oi, don't tell your men to kill themselves here." Kid sneered as he glanced up, locking eyes with 'Empress' Boa Hancock.

She thrust her exposed cleavage forward and tilted her head so far back that she was actually looking up at the ceiling. With her arrogant attitude, she exclaimed: "The world forgives me because I am beautiful! You down there, I'm forgiven, right." It wasn't a question but rather an order.

"What of course! Empress Hancock, the most beautiful of all. There's no way you aren't forgiven. But Empress, I did it! I jumped down as I was told! Will you love me now?" The man cried out of joy at the woman perching over the banister, his eyes glued to her long legs uncovered by her red sarong.

"You fool!" She tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Now rid yourself from my presence!"

"Y-yes!" The man squealed and crawled away.

Among the commotion, Emperio Ivankov, the flamboyant transvestite who was determined to sex change everyone, dashed out of his room which he named Kamabakka Kingdom, grabbed Hancock's client by the back of his collar and dragged the poor man into his room. Seconds later, cries of horror echoed the hall, leaving Kid speechless. Shaking his head, Kid walked up the stairs. The brothel was more fucked up than he had first imagined and the clients that came to the place were even worse. Kid was a realist. If misery overweighed pleasure, he was the first out of the door. Yet ironically, he was struck with this hellhole until he finds a buyer. As time went by, Kid realized he was a fucking fool for buying the brothel when no one else dared. The price was way too cheap to be true and he was stupid enough to get caught into it.

Reaching his office which was located on the penthouse of London city, he shrugged off his heavy fur coat and hanged it on the hanger behind the door. Facing a full length mirror, he smirked in approval at his reflection. Without his usual headband, his fiery red hair fell over his handsome face where a large scar ran down his left temple to the base of his neck. Unlike other men who enjoyed flaunting battle scars, Kid only saw his as a sign of weakness. He shook his head to clear off the depressing thought. He was a changed man now. His powerful frame had scared countless sailors and soldiers alike. After his gang took over the South Blue of Grand Line, Eustass 'Captain' Kid was almost invincible in the eyes of society. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he became _king _of the Grand Line.

With a tired yawn, he opened the window for the cool autumn air to enter. The sky outside was black with the occasion candlelight wavering in the richer household. The moon was full tonight, brightening Kid's pale face in the dark. Seeing his room was on the fourth floor of the building and by far the tallest in the vicinity, Kid doubted a fool would dare to enter from his window if he left it open. Besides, only a suicidal would dare to steal from him.

Once he finished signing the important documents that were due tomorrow, Kid cracked his neck and rolled onto his huge bed. He closed his eyes, preparing for a good night sleep. He had dozed off quite comfortably when he felt someone breathing down his neck. He didn't feel it physically per say. It was more like his instinct screaming at him to get his ass out of bed and throw the intruder out of the window.

"Hush," the voice was smooth with a slight hint of mockery. "Just relax and let me handle it."

"What are you talking about?" Kid hissed as he had difficulty opening his eyes and moving his limbs. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Don't order me around," the voice groaned slightly.

Kid flinched when he felt light kisses along his jaw line. "Fuck you, I'm not gay!"

"My, aren't you a fighter. Stop fighting me and relax."

When soft lips were pressed against his own and a slippery tongue wiggled its way into Kid's mouth, an explosive sensation shook Kid's very core. Images of women in wanton positions flashed behind his eyelids. Multitude feeling of orgasms he had over the years nearly caused him to burst a nut. It was like nothing he had experienced before. It was exhilarating yet at the same time, it felt unnatural. While his mind was bombarded with sexual pleasure, his body was left unattended and that frustrated Kid. Fighting against the shroud of sensation, Kid managed to jerk his body and threw the man off him. The instance they broke contact, Kid felt a surge of energy returned to his body. Snapping his dark red eyes open, he rolled over and pinned the man beneath his muscular body.

"How did you-" Kid's shout died in his throat as he felt his soul being sucked away by the most mesmerizing pair of stormy gray eyes. The man under him was oddly gorgeous. There was an air of nobility emitted from the man despite his questionable actions. Swallowing hard, Kid experimentally brushed his callous hand over the man's soft goatee which was rarely a fashion anywhere. In addition to the rebellious hairdo, the man wore golden earrings which were considered as unsightly accessories that only women owned. Still, they went perfectly well with the man. Kid was almost tempted to run his hands into the stranger's short black hair that fluttered as a breeze swiped the room.

Downstairs the grandfather clock by the entrance chimed, successfully snapping him out from the trance. "Fuck, what was that all about?"

"Again? How…" the man's gray eyes darted to the open window and back to Kid. "Get off me, you brute!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you stop fighting me and relax?" Kid grinned as he used the man's words against him. "Yeah, I don't think so!"

Suddenly, Kid was flying across the room and smashed onto the wall, red eyes widened by the unexpected retaliation. Much to his own surprise, he had somehow managed to stand on his ground and glared furiously at the man hopping off his bed and stalking towards him with a long sword in his hand. However, the weapon wasn't Kid's primary focus. Instead, his eyes watched a long, black tail swaying behind the man's legs.

"What the fuck?" He gawked. "What are you?"

The man smirked arrogantly as if he had already won the fight. "Things would have been simpler if you had listened to me and sleep through the night. You would have your lust fulfilled and I would be on my merry way." He posed his sword over Kid's chest, ready for the finishing blow. "I have to say, you are the first human to break out of my spell… twice. This bruises my ego a little."

Having faced death multiple times back when he was ruling his gang, Kid snorted at the threat. "I don't give a shit about your pride. So what are you?"

Lowering the blade, the man hummed and grinned. "If you give me a kiss, I'll tell you."

"The last time I remember, your kiss blew my fucking mind."

"Hmm, it was_ that_ good huh?"

Kid almost laughed but the situation was too weird to spark further humor. "You talk too much!" Without waiting for the man's reply, he kissed him. It was nowhere near passionate. It was rough and full of dominance. The other man tensed up for a split second and relaxed. It was then Kid felt the same horny sensation from before. He was certain now that the man was entirely responsible for his sudden lust. His hands explored the man's back, sliding over the perk ass and reaching the base of the unnatural appendage.

Taking a deep breath, Kid used one hand to press the man into his broad chest while his right hand curled into a tight fist around the swishing tail. The breathy yowl he got followed by an agonized mewling was almost adorable. The man in his hold tensed and thrashed like a possessed wildcat, dropping his sword at the process. As expected, he broke the kiss and bared his canine teeth at Kid who gripped the tail harder in response.

"Ah-a-ha, stop it!" The man's breath hitched as he clung hopelessly onto Kid's biceps for support.

Seeing the man at his moment of weakness was exhilarating. The wanton look and the throaty moan were genuinely sexy. Kid couldn't help but leered shamelessly at the man. "That's my good kitty." He whispered and gave the tail a rough yank, pulling a long shriek out of the man's heaving body. "You should really hide your sensitive little tail if you don't want the big bad wolf to play with it."

"I'm go-aah… kill you!" The man moaned. His eyes squeezed tightly together in embarrassment.

"So what are you? Some sort of bastard son of a fucked up bestiality love? That explains the tail." Kid said. The man shook his head slightly as he clawed Kid's bare chests.

"Let go and I'll talk!"

Kid pondered the pro and con and shrugged, loosening his hold but kept his hand close to the tail in case the deal turned sour. "Now talk."

"I'm an incubus." The man hissed and sighed in exasperation when he noted Kid's unfazed expression. "Do you even know what an incubus is?"

"No, should I?"

"I'm a sex demon. I seduce people in their sleep."

Kid chuckled. "Kinky."

The man rolled his eyes. "I don't think you understand. I'm a real demon. Literally."

"Right. If you are a demon for wiggling your ass then I must be the demon king. I sure have more sex than you do in a life time." He smirked and stroked the tail, earning a sweet moan. "I like your attitude. Hey, do you want to work for me?"

"Are you serious?" The man gave him a look of disbelief.

"With your looks and sex drive, you'll do just fine here. I'm sure there are people who will find this tail… appealing." Kid grabbed it and wagged it around. "I'm Eustass Kid. What's yours?"

"You don't seem to grasp the magnitude of this situation. I'm a demon, you fucking idiot."

"Oi!" Kid squeezed the sensitive appendage that performed miracle. The man's pulse skipped a beat under his touch but otherwise, he remained indifferent though he wasn't fooling anyone with that tough act. "What's your name?"

"Over my dead body," the man grunted and slammed Kid's back against the wall once more with his inhuman strength. For a split second, Kid did believe the man was a monster but once he used his trump card, the man just went limp immediately and dropped onto the floor. Kid smiled sadistically and thumbed the furry tip of the appendage.

"For someone so bitchy about life, you are good at digging your own grave." Kid eyed the forgotten sword lying next to the man and quickly kicked it under the bed.

"Take your filthy hand off my tail!" The man roared. His face lost the calm façade and he looked like an angry cat with its fur standing up. "You are the most infuriating human I have ever come across!"

"Well, just tell me your name and you can start work tomorrow."

"Are you stupid? A demon giving away its name is unimaginable. Do you know how much you can do with a demon name?"

"God, stop acting like a royal bitch! Fine, I'll just _baptize_ you one. There's always this one name that got stuck in my head for as long as I remember. I named a few pets with it and they all died mysteriously the next day. I think it's cursed."

The man scoffed and glanced at the hilt of the sword poking under the bed. "I bet it's a very lame name."

"Trafalgar Law." Kid said as he caressed the tail and looked at the man who gaped at him like a fish out of water. While Kid had expected the man to protest, he was perplexed by the silent treatment he was getting. The man seemed almost shocked by the name. Kid's brows knitted together when it clicked in his mind and he let go of the swishing tail. "No fucking way!"

The punch the notorious owner of New World Brothel, Eustass 'Captain' Kid, got in the face from the incubus, Trafalgar Law, was powerful enough to knock him out cold.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote it. I don't believe it! I wrote my first fanfic EVER! *throw confetti* I never thought the day I would sit down and write a fanfic will come. My love for this sexy pairing has made me accomplished the impossible. I am so excited that I don't know what else to say! I hope the characters are IC ... I always bitch about them being OC and it will be awkward if they are indeed OC... I will have to go live in Africa if that happens.

Throw me some comments, bananas, yaoi porn and whatever that will feed this poor humble soul.

I will try to update the story on weekly basis~ woohoo I'm suicidal... my schoolwork can go screw itself now!

Again, big thanks and hugs for those of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited the story~ My heroes~!


	2. Simply Devilish

**Demon Tail by Era Fey**

**Pairing:**Kid x Law (yes it's Kid and not Kidd... One Piece Wiki confirmed it. It makes me laugh all the time... Kid being called "Kid". Personally, I prefer Kidd though...XD)

**Disclaime**r: One Piece belongs to Oda sensei. I'm just here to yaoi-fy the characters... don't arrest me. I'm too stingy to pay for fine. I can only offer my evil little brother... and you don't want him.

**A/N: **To those who reviewed and subscribed, I virtually hug you all! Your reviews mean so much to me. I'm so glad my first fanfic is appreciated by wonderful people like you! It really motivates me to write this chapter 2!

What would I have done without your support? Really, I am very, very, very grateful. Hope you will enjoy as much as the first one!

.

**Demon Tail**

**Chapter Two: Simply Devilish**

By Era Fey

.

"Oi, Kid, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?"

Fighting against the bright sunlight, Kid blinked away his sleepiness and grimaced. "Fuck, I feel like shit!"

"You look like shit." Killer corrected as he squatted down and eyed Kid through the holes of his blue helmet. Kid leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his wild, red hair. "You might not like what you see." Killer said. He threw Kid a small mirror and watched the pale face gaped in horror.

"What the fuck happened?" Kid touched the huge bruise on his right cheek. Memories of yesterday night assaulted him. Shooting up, Kid dashed to the window and looked at the busy street below where clumsy clients stumbled out of the brothel after spending an unforgettable night with the eccentric prostitutes. No sign of that seductive demon anywhere. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll rip him a new asshole!"

"Him?" Killer stood up and cocked his head sideway, his long blond hair swayed slightly, reminding Kid of a certain black tail.

"Long story." Kid groaned as he draped his black fur coat over his broad shoulder and put on his blue sash. "Some lunatic crawled into my bed last night and… yeah things got messy."

"You let him punched you? Wait… you let a man crawled into your bed?"

Kid let out a long grunt and stormed out from the suffocating room. "This discussion is over!"

Reaching the dining where the morning birds gathered to have breakfast, Kid took the seat at the head of the table, leaving Killer to take the empty seat to his right.

"What happened to your face?" Jewelry Bonney asked while cramming as much sweets into her mouth as possible.

"He had a wild night." Absalom answered with a wink, causing Kid to gag on his black coffee.

Emporio Ivankov leaned over the table and beamed at Kid. "So vat was all that sexy moaning coming from your room last night, Captain Boy? It was loud enough we all heard it all ze way downstairs. HEEHAW!"

"Listen, you big head tranny, there's nothing going on. Mind your own fucking business." Kid gripped his cup so tightly the handle cracked.

"It was clearly a man's voice." Absalom said to Boa Hancock while snaking a hand over the woman's curvy hips.

"Insolent fool, don't touch me." Hancock snapped and kicked the man off his chair.

"You bitch!" He shouted and accidentally stepped on a fat kola bear sleeping next to the fireplace. The beast let out an eerie scream and went back to sleep.

"How dare you kick mmmmmm my cute servant!" Sadi-Chan banged her fist on the table and stalked to Absalom with a long whip in her hand.

"L-look woman, it was an accident!"

"Silence! You shall address me as Sadi-Chan!" She whipped him hard over and over again. "Mmmmmm. I can't get enough of those screams!" She moaned in ecstasy.

"Stop bullying my candy boy, you eccentric little girl!" Ivankov interfered and Kid grunted. This was going to be a long cat fight. He just wanted to finish breakfast and be gone. The cook was taking her sweet time today. Kid made a mental note to lower her wage.

"Silence! You anarchist of sexes!" Sadi-Chan tossed her long unkempt orange hair over her shoulder. Her hot pink clothing was starting to hurt Kid in the eyes but he kept his opinion to himself. The sadist was relatively popular among masochists. Kid rather not dwelled himself into the path of sadomasochism.

Killer sipped his tea from a straw and nudged Kid on his arm. "You hired a new chef?"

"No. Why someone else is cooking?" Kid raised a brow and looked in direction of the kitchen.

A man wearing a thin collar shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a knife in hand turned around at the precise moment Kid looked at him and grinned. It took Kid awhile to process the information. The man looked vaguely familiar with his sharp gray eyes and black goatee. For a split second when no one else was looking, a long black tail appeared out of nowhere and swished teasingly.

"Holy shit!" Kid shouted as he stood up abruptly and backed a few step, pointing his finger accusingly at the fake cook. Everyone on the table stopped at whatever they were doing to watch the usually commanding man shrieked like a little girl.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Killer stood up as well and looked at the man in the kitchen, dissecting a chicken. The tail was gone.

Words glued to his throat, Kid barged into the kitchen and grabbed the man by the back of his slender neck. "You… what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Since you so kindly offered me a job last night, I decided to take up your generous offer." Trafalgar Law smirked and threw the chicken into the boiling water.

"That's before you punched me in the face, you asshole."

Law shrugged and continued preparing breakfast, ignoring the painful grip on his neck. "How do you like your eggs? Scrambled?"

"You think you are so smart, huh?"

"If you don't want me to hurt your balls, you best release me." Law smiled cruelly at Kid who hesitantly let go.

"What do you want?"

The demon hummed as he poured the chicken broth into individual bowls. "This is a brothel. It's the perfect dining place for an incubus's with an insatiable appetite."

Kid thought over the man's words carefully. "So you just want to work here, right?"

"Maybe." Law grinned slyly and thrust a food tray at Kid. "Help me carry this to the table."

"Are you fucking with me? Where's the old cook?"

Law shrugged. "I believe she is at a… better place."

Kid decided not to question the man's sanity and dumped the tray on the dining table.

"Did Kid just bring us food?" Bonney's jaw slacked and dropped the spoon she had in her mouth.

"Is that a new candy boy?" Ivankov asked after slapping Sadi-Chan across the face and ended the fight.

"Sort of." Kid grumbled and sat down. He could feel Killer's questioning glare but he knew better than to explain what happened yesterday night in front of his demented employees.

"So what's your name?" Hancock asked, checking out Law from head to toe in approval.

Locking eyes with the demon, Kid smirked. There was the perfect chance to humiliate that bastard. "He's Tra-"

"It's Nova." Law cut Kid off and smiled charmingly. Kid gaped and reddened in embarrassment, earning another suspicious glance from Killer.

"Oh? Nova, I haven't heard about you before." Killer said, keeping his eyes firmly on Kid who was putting on his best poker face.

Law sat down on the edge of the table beside Kid. Kid almost shrieked when he felt the demon's tail crept under his coat and rubbed his bare back. With their back turned to the wall, it was the perfect blind spot. If looks could kill, Law would have exploded.

"I met Mister Eustass last night."

"Last night?" Everyone said at the same time and Kid resisted the temptation to slap his face.

"Weren't you in your room all night?" Absalom asked Kid who growled at him in response.

"Don't tell us you are the one making all that noise!" Bonney squealed excitedly. Law's smirk grew even wider at the implication. "I knew it! Kid, you swing that way!"

"I don't swing anyway! Fuck you all!" Kid snapped. The conversation was downward embarrassing.

"What's all this about? What noise?" Killer asked.

"You weren't zere but we all heard it." Ivakov joined into the fray. "Zos sweet moans and screams."

Sadi-Chan giggled and licked her whip. "Kid, do you want to borrow some of my toys?"

"NO!" Kid's face was as red as his hair.

"Well, anyhow. I look forward knowing you guys." Law cooed as he purposely leaned himself closer to Kid. "Now eat up."

"Don't mind if I do!" Absalom was the first to gobble down the chicken broth. Seconds later, his eyes rolled back and he fell onto the floor.

"What. The. Fuck?" Kid's jaw dropped.

"Oops." Law covered his grin with his hand. "I forgot how fragile humans are."

"Do you know how to cook?" Killer asked suspiciously and smelled the broth.

"Not at all." The demon answered.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I'll look after Mister Absalom. Don't worry, he is in good hands." Law squatted next to the man who was foaming in the mouth.

"You don't expect us to believe that crap after what you've done, right?" Killer snarled, pulling out a pair of hand scythes he carried on his belts.

Kid was about to have a huge headache. "Killer, take Absalom to that crazy old bat Kureha. The rest of you, get back to your rooms. You have customers to attend."

"But we haven't eaten anything yet!" Bonney protested but Kid's murderous glare shut her up. Reluctantly, they left the dining room, leaving Kid along with the demon.

"What are you planning?" Kid crossed his arms over his muscular chest and leaned against the fireplace.

"I'm running away." Law sat on Absalom's seat and poured himself a warm cup of tea.

Surprised by the demon's quick answer, Kid nodded. "From?"

"Other demons."

Kid snorted. "I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to." Law crossed his long legs and sipped the tea. "Tell me, how do you know my name?"

"I… I don't know."

Law eyed the man suspiciously. "I should kill you right now but you're interesting. So I'll keep you around for awhile."

"I believe that's my line." Kid pushed his red hair back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aren't you going to tell me why you are running away with your tail between your legs?"

"My, curious?"

"It's kind of hard not to be."

"Hm." Law crossed his legs and placed his chin on his palm. "Let's just say it's mating season for demons and I don't particularly like to get mounted just yet."

Kid would have spit his coffee if he had drunk it. Instead, he gaped ungracefully at the new piece of information. "Wait, what? Mounted? It's not just your sexual preference? Don't you demons have females?"

"Well, female demons are rather unstable and have the tendency to kill any male in sight." Law explained briefly.

"So you can get… _knocked up_?"

"Of course not, idiot. That's biologically impossible. I lack certain anatomies." Law rolled his gray eyes. "See, females take a lot of coaxing before accepting a mate. Normally, young demons don't have the patience to spend centuries wooing one. So they just jump to the next sex partners in line, which is my kind, the incubi."

"I don't understand a shit you just said."

"Think of the mating season as a whole nation of horny demons trying to get laid desperately."

Kid eyed the demon and grinned. "So you aren't joining the orgy is because you are protecting your virginity?"

"Aren't you the crude one?" Law stated. "But yes, you're correct. I have no intention of screwing around with those common demons."

"I'm under the impression you are looking down at your own kind. What are you? A royalty?"

The demon's eyes glinted dangerously. "Mister Eustass, ignorance is bliss. Don't stick your nose in my business."

"Oi." Kid snapped, missing the black tail he had gotten so used to grab whenever the demon pissed him off. "Why don't you demons go fuck some human girls if you are so horny?"

Law chuckled at the suggestion. "The lower class demons do that. Humans are fragile. They tend to die before the demon is satisfied. But I guess for the lower demons, they don't have much of a choice. There are so few incubi left in the country. I expect a horde of demons coming after me soon."

Kid choked on his saliva. "_What_? Alright, get out. I'm not going to keep you loitering around if you're going to bring more trouble than benefit."

The demon stood up and walked up to Kid, his black tail materialized. "Is there a way to convince you otherwise?"

Kid's dark red eyes focused on the swaying appendage. "Haven't you learned your lesson from last night?"

Law purred as he pressed against Kid's solid pectoral. "As much as it pains me to say, I long for your touch. You made me feel so _good_."

"Is this one of your seductive acts? Because I am not falling for it the third time." Kid pushed the demon away while his libido was begging for some rough sex. "Fuck off."

"But Mister Eustass, are you really throwing me out? Into the arms of vicious demons who want nothing more but to rape me senseless?"

Kid chuckled darkly. "I'm sure you will _love_ their unconditional attention."

Law for a second looked fearful but he quickly resumed his laid-back grin. "Keep me, Mister Eustass. I'll bring you lots of satisfied customers."

"Get out."

The demon's smile dropped and he hissed. "If you order me one more ti-"

"Get the fuck out of my place, _Trafalgar_." Kid snapped and the demon vanished all of the sudden, leaving the red haired man rather shocked. "That… that was easy."

Finishing up his black coffee, Kid went about the whorehouse, making sure everything was in perfect order. Customers were already filling up the waiting room, sitting on the posh couches waiting for their turn with the exclusive prostitutes of New World Brothel.

"Owner!" A group of fine ladies whined as they approached Kid. "What is the meaning of this? Our Erosalom got food poisoning?"

"How could you feed him rotten food?" A blonde shouted while the rest nodded in agreement. "What happens if he dies? Are you going to take full responsibility?"

"I cannot bear to imagine how much pain he is going through." A brunette sobbed into her handkerchief. "Poor darling!"

Kid secretly cursed the demon and his idiotic employee. He hated dealing with clients, especially unhappy clients. They annoyed the hell out of him and it pissed him off that he didn't have the luxury of blasting them to smithereens. "Yeah, he'll be back to his feet when he gets back from the doctor. His love for women is too strong to bind him to his bed. You'll get to see him immediately once he gets back. Doctor Kureha is good at-"

"Immediately?" One girl cut him off with a squeak. "What if he gives us his illness?"

The rest of the group shrieked in horror. "Oh no! I don't want! Should we go to another brothel now?"

"Listen. Why don't you come back next week when he will be as healthy as a horse?" Kid cringed at the loss of a week revenue. While the girls were annoying the hell out of him, they were good, regular customers. "If he survives the week, he isn't going to die."

The women seemed pleased with his answer. "Let's go girls. I'll bring you to this wonderful pastry shop my fiancé showed me. It's marvelous!"

Kid watched them leave and headed back to his room. He had more interesting matters to attend to than entertaining the clients' needs. Slamming the door shut behind him, Kid was about to head to the bathroom when his eyes fell onto the unusual object under his bed. He picked it up and realized it was the demon's sword that he had kicked under his bed the previous night. The sword was a piece of art with elegant craftsmanship on the hilt. He had never seen such exquisite blade before. He had no idea where the demon obtained it but if it was indeed a demonic blade, Kid would be filthy rich in a blink of an eye. "Guess I'll need to take a trip down the black market."

Looking down his window, he was surprised to see Law standing in front of the brothel door. The demon was shouting gibberish at the building and his tail was wagging furiously. A few pedestrians stopped on their track and looked at the strange man with tail.

Kid slapped his forehead. "That idiot."

"I'm going to kill you, Mister Eustass!" Law shouted at the door, oblivious to Kid's gaze looking down at him from his penthouse's window. "Let me in! At least give me back my sword!"

Kid frowned and asked himself: "He can't get in?" He watched curiously as a customer opened the door and walked out. Law made it for the opening and stopped as though blocked by an invisible barrier. The demon snarled like a wildcat and kicked some more until he gave up and turned away. "So he really can't get in."

Shifting his gaze from the street to the sky, Kid froze when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Slowly, he turned his red eyes to the roof of the opposite building where a large man stood. The man looked ridiculous in an unfashionable green vest and a yellow coned hat with a white feather stuck to it. His tiny tired eyes were smiling mockingly at Kid and it pissed man off. If there was an animal that shared striking resemblance to the man, it would be a frog.

"What are you looking at, huh? Looking for a fight?" Kid immediately attacked verbally.

The man looked at Kid then at Law who was making his way into the dark alley between two crowded buildings and back to Kid and his sharp lips split into a disturbing grin. "Aren't you going to let the poor kitty in?"

Kid swallowed with great difficult. Instinct warned him that the man wasn't as human as he first appeared to be. "No. What are you going to do about that?"

The man's grin widened, stretching his face. "Then the kitty is free for the taking!" Kid watched the laughing man jumped to another building and so on until he was out of sight.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kid gazed down at the busy street below and back to Law's sword. "Whatever, none of my business. The bastard can defend himself with his super strength. He doesn't need his sword." He muttered, trying to convince himself while guilt ate his conscience by the second. "I should just sell this bloody thing away. Fuck!" He grunted as he turned away from the window and exited his room, Law's sword in his hand.

"Where are you going, Kid?" Bonney asked when Kid pushed her aside and jogged down the spiral stairs. "Oi, Kid! What's the hurry?"

Kid didn't know when exactly he had broken into a mad run down the street. His mind was too full with guilt and Law's sexy moans when he touched that delectable tail. "Fuck, fuck!" Kid cursed the word like a mantra as he turned into the nearest alley, ignoring the beggars and dying alike. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to shove this ridiculously heavy sword of yours up your ass!" Kid shouted as he ran aimlessly in the gloomy alley. "Fuck! Where the fuck are you?"

He continued to run until he was finally out of breath. Stopping for a breather, Kid eyed the sword in his hand and noticed his hand shook violently, not from Kid's heaving muscle but rather the sword itself. Shocked, he let go and the sword flew into the darkness. Kid barely gripped the handle when he was dragged along by the supernatural force.

Kid had no idea how many miles the sword pulled him but he did notice the changes in his surroundings. As he was dragged further along, holes and debris started to decorate the walls and floors. A few splatters of blood once in awhile and more dramatically, there was a huge hole in one of the buildings. It looked as though it was blasted apart in a crazed battle.

The sword suddenly stopped and Kid was grateful no one had seen his undignified moment, let alone a flying sword. He had seen enough shit ever since Law entered into his life to be shocked.

A familiar moan caused Kid's eyes to widen. In matter of seconds, he ran down the alley and turned into a dark corner where the moan grew louder. Nevertheless, his sight turned red at the compromising position Law was in. A large form towered over his slender body. If it wasn't for the unwilling look on Law's face and the blood soaking his body, Kid would have thought the demon enjoyed the rough treatment.

"Oi!" Kid shouted, snapping Law and his assailant whom Kid recognized to be that weird man roaming on the roofs.

"Mi-mister Eustass?" Law gasped.

"It's you again." The other man grumbled unhappily, having being interrupted. "What do you want? Don't tell me you miss this kitty already?"

Kid was silent for the longest time. "I'm here to get back my runaway employee." He answered lamely. "You still owe me Absalom's medical fee and… the food you wasted this morning."

Law stared at him as if he was out of his mind before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Kid would have flushed in embarrassment but the circumstance was far too dire at the moment. Ignoring the demon's laughter, he eyed the assailant who continued to tower over Law.

"Are you a demon too?" Kid asked suspiciously as his grip tightened around the hilt of Law's demonic sword.

The man snorted and sat up. "What are you going to do if I say yes? You think you can hurt me?"

"I can." Law purred softly, momentarily surprising the two men, as he punched the other demon in the face. The punch was powerful enough to send the other demon sprawled on the dirty ground. Quickly, Law turned to Kid and thrust his arm forward. "My sword."

Blinking out from the shock, Kid threw the demon the sword and watched him unsheathed it. Without standing up and hurting his wounds, Law stabbed the other demon from his sitting position. The man screamed as the blade slid through his ribs like a knife on butter.

"You bitch!" The demon shouted as his mouth vomited black blood. "Pull out that sword! It burns!"

"I don't think so." Law grinned down at his victim. "Not so smug now, huh?"

"My gang will find you! They will kill you!" The demon shrieked as Law dragged his blade upward, widening the deadly wound. "My Peterman gang will hunt you down! Pull out this sword and I'll let you live!"

"You are in no position to strike a deal with me, Peterman." Law hissed.

With a flick of his wrist, the sword made a clear cut and sent the demon's ugly head flying. The head landed with a soft thump next to Kid's expansive shoes. While the demon was an eyesore when he was alive, he looked ten times worse as a mutated corpse. Its dying expression was horrifying to look at. Turning his attention to Law, Kid stood a safe distance from the sword's reach.

"I feel much better now. Lying around being utterly helpless is not my forte." Law let out a long sigh and unsheathed his bloody sword. "Next time, Mister Eustass, you touch my sword without my permission, you're going to end up just like that."

"Why didn't you just punch him shitless if you are so strong?" Kid asked, keeping his shock under control.

"He caught me off guarded." Law answered bitterly. "By the time I came to, I was already on the ground with him on top of me. He messed me up good." He touched the wounds that decorated his gorgeous body and winced. "Your arrival was certainly helpful. You distracted him long enough for my vital organs to heal up. You have my… gratitude."

"Che, excuses." Kid walked to the demon and squatted down. "Can you stand?"

"Not any time soon. My legs are in a mess." Law rolled his eyes and pointed at his bloody pants.

"Not a word." Kid groaned.

"What? No-oh woah!" Law yelped when he felt Kid's arms snaked under his knees and behind his back. With ease, Kid lifted the demon up in a bridal style. "What are you doing? Let me down!" Law hissed as he pushed against Kid's muscular chest.

"Shut up." Kid snapped and adjusted his hold so that he could pick up Law's abandoned sword. The bending motion startled the demon as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Kid's neck.

"I'll never live through this." Law muttered darkly.

"That's why I said not a word. This never happens. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Law agreed.

Following the traffic noises, Kid managed to escape the dirty labyrinth. While Kid didn't care much about people's opinion of him, he was still bothered being seen with a man in his arms, let alone a mortally wounded one. Reluctantly, he pulled his black fur coat off his shoulder and covered Law with it.

"It's summer. Mister Eustass." The demon hissed unhappily and pushed the thick coat off his face.

"Stop whining like a little bitch. It's a short walk." Kid said as he wrapped Law in his fur coat, wincing at the blood staining his favorite clothes.

As expected, Kid felt eyes upon him the instance he stepped out from the dark alley. He was inwardly grateful that the demon was enduring the heat without making a noise or move. Halfway back to the brothel, Kid paused in front of Kureha's illegal clinic. Feeling the demon's clothes soaking his hands, Kid weighed his options.

"Killer better left already or I will have one hell of an explanation to give." Kid groaned and kicked the door open with his foot. "Oi! Old hag!"

The clinic was empty of patients as usual. The old doctor was nowhere charming and she had the talent of scaring the fuck out of people. Closing the door behind him with a back kick, he pulled off the suffocating coat off Law who breathed in a lungful of air.

"It's not that bad." Kid teased and walked to the back of the house where the patient rooms were.

"Never again." The demon snarled as he wiped off the sweat with the sleeve of his collar shirt. "Where are we?"

"Clinic." Kid marched into the nearest room. "Demon or not, let the old bat check your wounds."

Law's lips curled into a seductive smirk as he was lowered gently onto the bed. "My… why this sudden concern for my wellbeing?"

Kid allowed himself to flush slightly but quickly replaced it with an irritated snort. His heart was thumping furiously with Law's arms still wrapped around his neck, pulling him lower to the bed until their nose almost touched. Tentatively, the demon gave Kid's nose a lick like a cat would to its master.

"Oi. I'm not gay." Kid muttered but he didn't pull away.

"You could have fooled me." Law purred, his demon tail now swaying frantically in the air.

Kid had no idea what possessed him at that moment but he had no regret. Closing up the distance between them, Kid crawled on top of the demon and framed Law's pretty head with his arms. Shyly, their lips met and stirred up a raw passion Kid didn't know he had towards a fellow ma… or perhaps just towards a certain, sexy incubus. The kiss was rough. Tongue battled each other for dominance. After bruising the demon's lips with his horny kiss, Kid wanted more. He wanted to something more than just kissing like a pair of virgins.

"Mi-mister Eustass." Law whined when the man broke off the kiss.

One look at Law's lustful expression and Kid dived in for another kiss while his hands mapped over the demon's torso. Being horny as he was, he ripped off the buttoned clothe and ran his left hand over the slightly muscular stomach. His right hand danced along the side and reached for the tail. The moan he got from Law when he fisted the extra appendage was enough to send him off the cliff. For the longest time, he teased the tail, sliding his hand up and down and pinching the furry tip.

"Ah-ha… no…so good." Law moaned even louder and Kid's ego received a huge boost.

Leaving butterfly kisses along the demon's neck, Kid was about to unbutton Law's pants when the door barged opened, causing them to jump involuntarily.

"What are you rotten brats doing on my patient's bed?" Kureha shrieked. "I'm going to castrate you!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>The end. Thank you all for reading it... just kidding. <span>APRIL FOOL<span>! Did I manage to scare some poor unfortunate soul?

I rushed myself to finish this fanfic on time as I promised. Ok after this ordeal of sleeping at 2am and waking up at early in the morning to finish this fanfic... I think I'm going to pass out. If only you are aware of the love I pour into this fanfic and the love I have for you readers!

Also weekly update with Finals coming up is going to be a huge challenge. So to avoid doing a half plastic work, I will update once every 2 weeks till the end of April. Sounds fair no?

Alright! This chapter has lots of stuff happening. I'm going to do a quick recap and feel free to tell me which is your favorite moment!

-.-.-Breakfast in the morning with the crazy prostitutes (Sadi-Chan, Ivankov, Absalom...etc)

-.-.-Kid losing his cool and rescued Law from the big bad Peterman (my heart melts... :3)

-.-.-Inappropriate behaviors at Kureha's (Damn youuu, Kureha for interrupting Sexy Time! Don't castrate the boys!)

Bonus question: Do you guys prefer "Kid" or "Kidd"? (Note: Oda sensei confirmed Kid to be the real deal. I personally prefer Kidd... gonna go to helllll)


	3. White Hunter

**Demon Tail**

**Chapter Three: White Hunter**

By Era Fey

...

Kidd mentally groaned at the interruption. Speak about cockblocker. Beneath him, Law chuckled in amusement at the face Kureha was making. Granted, in addition to her punkish clothing unsuited for women her age, her face was red either from anger or embarrassment. Kidd wasn't too sure which was it and he wasn't planning to stick around in the same room with the old doctor any longer to find out; that is, if the tightening of scalpel in her hand was any indication to her fury. For once, she managed to scare Kidd a little despite his huge ego. After all, Kureha was known for her eccentric treatments. Give her the wrong explanation and she would have no problem slicing off a finger or two and mend it back. While Kidd wasn't the type to back away from challenge, he certainly didn't want to give the crazy old bat any opportunity to dissect him.

"What are you two brats doing?" Kureha shrieked as she stormed into the room.

Getting off the bed, Kidd shrugged. "This guy got beaten up."

"Oh yeah? And do you think sex can cure injuries now?" She snapped, kicking the tall man in the shin.

Kidd's right eye twitched. "You are testing my tolerance, old hag."

"You want to talk about tolerance? I'll show you what tolerance is about!" Kureha attacked Kidd with her tiny scalpel. The man dodged easily and was about to counter when Kureha's furry reindeer barged into the room and knocked him off the ground.

"Fuck!" Kidd tumbled over a chair from the impact and landed awkwardly on the ground between two beds. "One of these days, I'm going to chop you up to pieces and feed your bones to the strays!"

The blue nosed reindeer flinched at his tone and quickly hid behind Kureha. "It's ok, Chopper. This muscle-head won't dare to mess with me if he knows what's good for him. I bet he is a softie at heart."

"That, I will have to agree." Law joined into the fray with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Kidd rolled his eyes.

"Now let's look at you." Kureha leaned over the demon and lifted the bloody shirt, expecting serious wounds. "You look fine. The injuries are already healing. How is that even possible? The blood looks fresh." She said suspiciously as she pulled down the shirt and probed the legs. "Hm… your kneecaps are busted."

"I know." Law answered sourly. "Really, just give me a painkiller and I'll be running around town in an hour."

Kureha narrowed her eyes, feeling insulted. "Painkillers? Why, you might as well swallow poison pills and be done with your life! Brats these days! Are you even aware of the severity of these legs injuries? For all I know, you might not be able to walk ever again!"

"I know my body better than you do. When I said I'm fine, I'm fine! Stop fussing over me."

"Why you little idiot! Look when your bones are fractured, it takes-"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Law groaned. "I may not look like it but I'm a surgeon."

"You are?" Kidd blinked in surprise but the pair ignored him as they glared at each other intensively.

"So what? You can be a crook doctor for all I care! The important thing is you need a surgery right now."

Law's usual smirk fell. Kidd could tell the demon was losing the battle. Inwardly, it pleased him greatly to see Law losing his usual cool attitude. He quite liked the angry side of the little cool bastard. It was like pissing off a pompous cat and watched it hissed with its fur standing. Kidd knew it was only a matter of time before a livid, black tail materialized behind the incubus's lithe back.

"I'm not letting anyone come near with a knife. I'll operate on myself if I must. But then I don't need to! My kneecaps are mending right now as we speak. Have you ever heard of rapid regeneration?"

"Augh! You shitty brat! Stop trying to be smart and let me look at you or I will have Chopper give you our _special_ anesthetic! Your choice!"

Kidd left the pair to argue about medicinal properties as he rested his eyes. He was tired as fuck from the adrenaline pumping through his veins when he tore the dark alleys apart to find Law. He also felt frustrated that he didn't have a chance to punch Peterman in the face. It irked him that it was Law, the supposedly victim he was supposed to rescue, did all the work while he stood like gaping like a fish. That was a huge blow to his pride. Scratch that. He did many things today that went against his principles. He ran to Law's rescue like a hero who lost his royal steed. He returned Law his demonic sword when he could have sold it to the black market and earned a fortune. He offered his precious coat to hide Law from public scrutiny. He even went as far as to bring Law to Kureha when he swore he would never step a toe in her place. Worse of all, he didn't mind taking Law just then in the bed. He cringed at the thought. What if Kureha hadn't interrupted them? Would he really fu-

"Damn that incubus. He used his fucking seductive charm again." Kidd reasoned to himself because there would be no other possible reason for his unorthodox action.

As his brain shut down from the noise of Law quarrelling with Kureha, Kidd's mind flew through various dreams. Things that was abstracted yet so real. His mind projected captions of recent events, replaying them in his dreams and twisting the memories. He vaguely remembered a scene of his childhood. At one point, he was almost there. He could almost remember where he heard of the name 'Trafalgar Law'. The memory seemed fresh yet distant. However, there was something sinister about that memory and he felt as if his subconscious was purposely locking that vital piece of information away. He tried to grasp onto that slippery memory but it vanished when he approached.

By the time he woke up, the sky had a dark orange hue to it. How long had he slept? Looking around, the bed Law had occupied was empty. Panic jolted him up to his feet. He could hear his heartbeats ringing in his ears. Dashing out of the room into the hallway, he was about to head for the street when he heard Law's voice coming from the kitchen. A quick déjà-vu flashed through Kidd's mind. Silently, he crept to the kitchen where delicious aroma filled the air. His stomach tightened at the scent. No wonder he was famished. He had skipped both breakfast and lunch.

"I still can't believe you are on your feet right now." Kureha stood next to Law near the stove. Chopper was lying next to the door. It glanced up at Kidd when he entered the kitchen and went back to its snoozing. "It's either I'm a miracle doctor or you are a monster."

Law only hummed in response. "So how much salt must I add to this?"

The old doctor examined the grilled filet the man was seasoning. "Just a few specks will do the work. It's looking good. Also, don't forget to stir the stew clockwise twice. Check the temperature. The meat will taste different if it's not cooked at the right temperature."

Kidd took a seat and looked around the messy kitchen. Plates and pots that were left unwashed in the sink were piling up into a small hill. The reindeer's brown fur was everywhere. It was a wonder how the animal withstood the summer heat wave in those thick fur. Just by looking at it was enough to make Kidd sweat.

Shifting his focus to Law, he studied the demon's slender body appreciatively while the other man dismissed his presence as Kureha continued to fire instructions like a Gatling gun. Kidd frowned. There was something extra attached to the front of Law's shirt that reached all the way down to his thighs. Leaning forward onto the table for a better view, Kidd's red eyes widened at the sight. Law was wearing an apron. And it was not just any Tom, Dick and Harry's apron. Kidd recognized that damned thing. Unquestionably, that apron belonged to Kureha and the old hag was perfectly fine with it. That by itself was an event worthy to be marked down in his imaginary journal. It was common knowledge among Kureha's acquaintances that she was never a charitable host. Touching her belongings even with her permission was a boot straight in the rear and out the house.

With a lot of mental coaxing, Kidd passed through the initial state of shock and entered the second phase of horror. His eyes flew back to the odd pair chattering over a boiling pot. It was only awhile ago that they were ripping each other's hair out; now they were acting like the newlywed wife cooking dinner with the mother-in-law.

"What sort of sorcery did he do to sway her off like that? It's creepy as fuck."

Through narrowed eyes, Kidd watched Law peeled onions under Kureha's vigilant guidance. The man was handling the knife like a professional cook. A swift flick of his skinny wrist and the onion was cleaved in pieces. Kidd couldn't help but notice how the demon was doing a great job following Kureha's confusing instructions to the dot. Once the strange cooking session was over, Kureha turned around and set the dishes on the table.

"You are awfully quiet today." She said, placing a hand on her bony hips.

"Did he cook all of these?" Kidd asked skeptically.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kureha jabbed her thumb at Law who was cleaning the fish's entrails into the garbage.

"I'm not eating anything he makes."

"Why is that?" She asked as she picked a thin strip of filet and plopped it in her mouth.

"In case you forget, Absalom puked foam this morning because he ate this guy's cooking."

Kureha snorted. "Am I puking foam now? Your friend is a self-educated surgeon. I tell you one thing. A person who can follow instructions from complicated medical books will have no problem following cooking instructions. I taught him some basic recipes and he turned them into a feast."

Eying his delicious scenting plates, Kidd hesitantly took a bite from the filet. He tongued the meat in his mouth, making sure it wasn't poisonous before gulping it down.

"So how is it, mister Eustass?" Law pressed his body over Kidd's and watched him eat another piece curiously.

"It's decent." Kidd said through gritted teeth.

"Decent only?" Law grabbed the half bitten piece from Kidd's fork and savored it. "You are such a liar."

"Decent is good enough. What more do you want me to say? Delicious?"

"Yes. Will it kill you to say that? Gee, you are so stingy of praise, mister Eustass."

Kidd's eye twitched. "You are infuriating."

"Likewise."

Kureha chuckled as her wrinkled eyes watched their bickering with interest. "It seems you find someone feisty to cope up with your hot temper, Kidd. I also think you are growing soft."

"_What_?" Kidd spat, ignoring the look of disgust on Law's face as the demon wiped the splattered food on his hand on Kidd's coat. "You are growing senile I'm afraid."

"Wait till I punch you a new face then we'll see who is getting senile." Kureha snarled. "It's getting late. Hurry up and finish your dinner. I want my beauty sleep."

Kidd unclenched his fists and stood up abruptly. "Let's go. It seems we overstay our welcome."

"Idiot, finish your dinner."

"I lost my appetite thanks to your disgusting talk." Kidd said as he grabbed his black coat from the back of the chair and draped it over his bare shoulders.

"Brat." Kureha sighed, causing her face to look a decade older. She leaned her bony back against the creaking chair and signaled Chopper to join her for dinner. "Oi, new brat. There are lots of things I want to ask you. Drop by some time."

"I will, doctor Kureha." Law smiled softly. "Next time we meet, I will surpass you in cookery. Be prepared."

A sudden loud laughter erupted from Kureha's hoarse throat. Kidd watched her slapped her thighs and shook her head, willing her trembling body to calm down. "A declaration it is!" She lifted a bottle of plum wine in the air and cheered. "A pleasure."

"Come on." Kidd turned on his heels and walked out of the clinic into the quiet street. Behind them, he could still hear Kureha's faint snicker. "Crazy old bat."

Not a single word was exchanged as they walked down the dim street. The vendors that had earlier paraded the main road retired to their own home, leaving the dirty cobbled street cold and unpleasant. Behind each building lurked a shadow, be it the homeless or thugs waiting to strike foolish drunkards. There was no one in particular venturing the street except the two of them. Occasionally, a peddler drove by in a hurry, not daring to slow down its pace to tease the robbers. Turning away from the main road into the less pleasant neighborhood, which was where Kidd's brothel stood a few blocks away, Kidd stopped, leading Law to collide onto his back with a surprised yelp. Throwing a grin at the confused demon, Kidd resumed the stroll.

"Don't follow so blindly."

"Fuck you," Law hissed, obviously ashamed of his unsightly mishap.

"I doubt that would happen." Kidd said.

"I can't go to your place."

Kidd didn't answer right away. "Why?" He asked, immediately hating the feeble tone he used.

"You ordered me to stay out of your place this morning. With my full name." Law huffed as he readjusted the long demonic sword to lean on his shoulder at a better angle. "Unless you take back what you said, I can't step a foot in there."

"Now that's an interesting piece of information." Kidd chuckled darkly. "So all it takes is for me to say a command with your full name included and you'll do it? Very convenient."

Law rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work all the time."

"How would you know? Did you have a _master_ before? Is that how you know all the rules to it? You said you are a virgin yet you tease like a whore. So how did your previous master treat you?" Kidd said, purposely emphasizing the word 'master' to spite the demon.

"No one orders me around, mister Eustass. You will be very sorry if you think you have some sort of power over me."

"Let's test it out, shall we?"

Law raised a brow, confused. "What?"

"Bring out that tail of yours, Trafalgar Law." Kidd ordered. Like a magnet responding to its complimentary piece, the demon tail appeared instantaneously. The pure look of shock on Law's face was just adorable. "What are you doing to do now? Beat me in the head with that ridiculously big sword of yours?"

"You are dead." Law charged forward with his blade drawn.

"Come on Trafalgar Law, don't attack your master." Kidd cooed. To his own horror, his words didn't have any effect on the fuming demon. Fortunately, his survival instinct kicked in at the last second and he managed to escape a certain decapitation. "Fuck!" He cursed as he was forced to avoid another blow.

Kidd had no idea how long Law danced around, trying to pierce his body like a marshmallow to a stick. Instead of fearing for his death at the hands of a dangerous demon, Kidd was excited. It was awhile since he last fought with his life on the line. Back in the days, he and his gang had conquered the whole southern territory until all enemies turned into lapdogs. Ever since then, the thrill for bloodlust dulled during the period of peace. No one dared to challenge his authority. Everyone just whimpered at his command. That was probably why he left South Blue for Grand Line. He had heard rumors of amazing fighters here but much to his disappointment, the rumored fighters had lost past their prime and were all old and wrinkled up. Perhaps Kureha was once a beautiful aspiring doctor watching the street fights and tending the injured and dying alike. The golden days of street fighting were over, saved for a few drunken brawls and whores slapping each other in the ugly face.

Now, he had a formidable opponent slashing his blade at him like a roaring lion and the feeling that hit him was exhilarating. Avoiding a deadly cut from Law, Kidd gripped the demon's wrist, momentarily trapping him in close proximity before Kidd punched him in the cheek. Law staggered a few steps back from the blow and glanced up at Kidd with wide eyes.

"Revenge for last night, bitch!" Kidd spat onto the floor.

Just as quick as his smirk surfaced, Kidd found himself crashing into a pile of garbage. Wincing at the bruised ribs, he wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand.

Squatting down to meet Kidd at eye level, Law clicked his tongue. "Just as Peterman said earlier, don't mess with us, humans. You can't win no matter how much you try. It's part of nature."

"Say the guy who whimpers when his tail is grabbed!" Kidd growled as his hand reached for the swaying appendage in a lightning speed. "You make it all the more too easy, Trafalgar Law. Checkmate." He smirked and squeezed the tail with all his might. That earned him a throaty scream and Law's body went limp in his arms. It was an instant knock out. A victory but not the way Kidd liked it. It was cheap and underhanded.

After all the troubles the incubus led him through, the temptation of ditching Law next to the garbage was tantalizing. While his mind debated over the different options, his body finally eased away the pain Law inflicted upon him. He stood up and dusted his coat. Kidd liked causing troubles to others but never to himself and the demon laying on the floor might as well carry a signboard with him that screamed: 'TROUBLEMAKER!'

He picked up the demonic sword from the ground and sheathed it. Taking a few steps away from the dumpster, away from the source of his recent turmoil, Kidd set his sight firm on his brothel a two blocks down the street. He must have overstayed at Kureha much later than he thought. The brothel was dark, indicating that the business was done for the day. Vaguely, he felt the sword in his hand pulsed as though it was alive and wanted to return to its rightful owner.

"Well, fuck you too then." Kidd snapped at the sword. Glancing back at the fallen demon, he bit back a groan. Law just looked so vulnerable on the ground -absolutely pathetic that his guilty conscience was shouting obscenity at him. Turning back and hauling Law over one shoulder, Kidd ran his hand through his red hair. "I'm doing this to ensure a nice spar later. Nothing more." He said, trying to convince himself in a poor attempt.

Walking up to the front door of the brothel, Kidd fished out his key and unlocked the lock. When he tried to take a step forward, he felt repel by an invisible barrier and almost causing him to lose his footing.

"The fuck?"

He tried and failed again.

Realization hit him when he dropped Law on the ground and walked through the barrier. It wasn't repelling him. It was repelling the demon like a charm.

"Now I get it." Law's words made sense now. Going back and grabbed Law by the arm, Kidd leaned low and whispered to the demon's ear. "Well, I retract my previous order. Home sweet home, Trafalgar Law." Taking a deep breath, Kidd tried again with Law and they went through. "This is fucking weird." He made a face.

The strangeness that accompanied Law was starting to freak Kidd out a little. Still, Kidd wasn't particularly against the novelty. In fact, he quite liked the change from his otherwise monotonous life. Silently, he made his way up to his room, not wanting to face Killer who he was sure would interrogate the fuck out of him for his disappearance. Throwing Law on his large bed and the demonic sword on his table, Kidd stripped out of his old clothes and took a bath. He scrubbed away the blood that belonged to various people: Peterman, Law and himself. Once cleaned, he stripped Law out of his torn and bloodied shirt, leaving the pants intact. Kidd didn't trust his libido well enough not to attack the demon if he got rid of the pants.

He joined the demon in the bed and placed a third pillow between them. From experience, he certainly didn't appreciate any of his bedmate to roll around and cling onto his body like a koala to a tree. He shut his eyes for a moment to sort out his mind but he couldn't resist the lure of sleep and succumbed.

"What the fuck, Kidd? Wake up!" Kidd's eyes snapped open to glare at Killer.

"What?" He snapped. The morning sun hurt his eyes.

"Where the fuck were you yesterday? I searched the whole town for you." Killer snarled. "And why is _he_ in your bed?"

Kidd blinked confusingly at Killer and followed the man's accusing finger to the warm body hugging his own. The pillow that was in between had conveniently disappeared.

"Long story."

"I have all the time of the world to listen." Killer insisted. "What happened? Since when you became a…"

"Don't go that way, Killer." Kidd glared murderously at his right hand man. "Don't even try."

"Explain then so I can understand. Did he blackmail you or something? I knew something was up since he made an appearance yesterday morning. You looked like you had seen a ghost."

"It's none of your business." Kid dismissed and slapped Law in the face, efficiently snapping the demon out from his oblivion. "Get up already."

"Ouch!" Law sat up and caressed his cheek. He snarled and was about to spurt curses when he looked at Kidd then at Killer and shut his mouth.

"Go prepare breakfast." Kidd ordered.

The demon frowned at the tone but he didn't object. He slipped away from the bed, grabbed one of Kidd's shirts from the closet and disappeared down the hall.

"What the hell? Didn't you remember what he did to Absalom yesterday? That guy can't cook!" Killer yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm fucking fine."

"Explain damn it!"

Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What do you want to know first?"

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Then why is he in your bed?"

"Look, we didn't do anything. Do you think you would be able to sleep peacefully if I was shagging someone?"

"So where were you yesterday?"

"He got into a fight and we went to Kureha to-"

"_You_ went to Kureha?" Killer repeated his words as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, we went to Kureha. Guess what? Those two became best buddies and even had a cooking session together. The food tasted great by the way."

"I think you lost your marbles, Kidd."

"You want me to pull down my pants and show you they are still attached to me?" Kidd snarled. He had enough of Killer's bitchy accusations.

"So he got into a fight, you went to Kureha and came back late at night. That was it."

"Exactly like that." Kidd confirmed. He had no idea why he wasn't telling Killer the whole truth despite he trusted the man with his life. "So are we done? I'm fucking hungry."

"For now." Killer mumbled and followed Kidd to the dining room where everyone gathered.

"Where vere you, Kidd-boy?" Ivankov asked when Kidd sat down and drank his usual black coffee.

"Who is making breakfast? We were so hungry yesterday that we had to cook for ourselves! Both lunch and dinner! Bring back the old cook!" Bonney whined.

"Where did Nova go?" Hancock asked, folding her arms under her large breasts.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you." Kidd grunted. He really ought to eat separately from this nosy crowd one of these days.

When Law emerged from the kitchen with breakfast in his hands, the room fell silent. Everyone was either staring at the demon or at Kidd accusingly.

"I'm never eating his food!" Absalom banged his fists on the table and stood up. "Why is he anywhere near the kitchen?"

"He's our new cook. So you better get used to the idea." Kidd answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Bonney leaped up from her seat as well.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe this time. Mister Eustass being alive today after eating my food last night is my proof."

Kidd wished the demon hadn't said that. Now he felt every pair of eyes burning his soul, especially Killer's eyes hidden behind his mask.

"If it's safe, you eat it first, Kidd." Absalom smirked.

"I'm not a whim like you." Kidd answered and gobbled down the plate for everyone to see.

"Isn't he sweet?" Law cooed at Killer to spite him.

"I don't know what you did to Kidd but mark my words I will find out soon enough." Killer retaliated.

After witnessing Kidd's brave sacrifice, the group reached a silent agreement that the food wasn't going to kill them. Slowly, they cut the smallest slice of bacon and chewed it carefully in their mouth.

"Oh my god, it's delicious!" Bonney cried out in excitement. She lifted the plate from the table and poured the food into her wide, waiting mouth. Law cringed slightly at the sight but was pleased by the effect his cooking had on his tasters.

Breakfast ended peacefully with no one suffering from food poisoning. "Well, it's settled then. Everyone agrees he stays as the cook?"

"Yes!" Bonney grinned widely and danced around Law, wanting to hug the demon but he danced away politely.

"Good, I expect good work from you guys today." Kidd nodded and waited for everyone to leave the dining room before glaring at Law. "If you are staying, we are setting some ground rules." Law shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kidd to gape. "Oi! I'm still talking, you bastard!"

"Calm down, mister Eustass." Law reappeared with a plate of sliced fruits. Kidd recognized the local fruits but among the usual apples and oranges, there were a few pieces of a foreign fruit that looked like it was imported from somewhere else.

"What's this?"

"Homemade desert." Law placed the plate in front of Kidd. "Go on, try this." He forked the exotic fruit and fed it to Kidd.

Kidd resisted the urge to vomit out that piece of fruit. "Fuck. It tasted like shit! Where did you get that?"

"Oh, it's just a fruit from my world."

"I beg your pardon? Your world?"

"The demon world as you put it. We call it the Devil Fruit."

"A _what_ fruit?" Kidd quickly gulped down his black coffee to erase the foul taste on his tongue. "Don't feed me random shit again."

"It's not so bad. I think you will like the… result."

"You are such a bitch. If I puke out my liver after this shit, I'm throwing you into a horde of horny demons you so fear."

"Doubtful." Law growled and ate a piece of apple from the plate.

"So how long have you been in my world?" Kidd asked, surprising the demon with the unusual question.

"A week ago."

"That short? You have never been here _before_ last week?"

"No. There was no reason for me to come over here if it wasn't for the mating session. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing." Kidd looked at the swirl of his black coffee.

"Alright," Law shrugged. The atmosphere was tense with both men looking away from each other. "I hardly have this much fun before."

Kidd looked up at the demon staring at the fruit plate. "Elaborate."

"There's nothing particularly interesting happening in the demon world. Just the same old evil of everyone trying to rule over anyone. It gets childish after awhile. I mean at least you humans are different. Your kind has different ambitions, different personality, let's just say there's a lot of variations."

"We are actually boring as hell." Kidd objected but a loud clash coming from the entrance hall interrupted his chain of thought.

Arriving at the scene, Kidd took note of the scared customers huddled up in the corner. Absalom was on the floor out cold. Killer was nowhere in sight which struck Kidd as something odd. His right hand man was supposed to be on guard. His disappearance annoyed Kidd more than usual. Turning his attention back to the source of trouble, standing firmly on his ground was Ivankov blocking a man from their view. "Sir, you can't just barge up here without booking an appointment."

"I'm not here for that type of business." The man's voice was deep. "Get out of my way."

"What's going on?" Kidd interfered. As much as he loved violence, he didn't tolerate violence at his place.

"Kidd-boy!" Ivankov sighed in relief. "This man, he-"

The man ignored the transvestite and shoved him aside to meet eye to eye with Kidd. "Are you the owner of this whorehouse?"

Kidd eyed the man who shared the same body built as his. Strong muscles flexed as the man moved to pull the two cigars from his mouth. Like him, the unnatural white haired man draped a large coat over his naked shoulders like a cape. Kidd felt his red eyes twitched in response to their physical resemblance.

"Yes, I am. So what's your problem?"

"It's not you I have a problem with…" the man trailed off, scanning the crowd carefully. "The air is unpleasant."

"Oi, if you don't like it here, the door is behind you." Kidd hissed. "Retard."

The white haired man narrowed his eyes at the insult. "There's something strange about you."

Kidd snorted. "Right. You know what I think? I think there's something wrong with your hair color."

Looking down at the unusual weapon in the man's hand, Kidd frowned. He recognized it to be a 'jutte' as an Asian weapon dealer had once informed him when he was shopping for rare weapons at the black market.

"What do you want?" Kidd asked, putting on his own form of intimidation. "If it's a fight, I will gladly take you on."

"There is a sudden increase of demons roaming this area recently." The man paused, studying Kidd's perfect poker face. "I heard rumors that you are sheltering a very… troublesome demon."

Kidd felt Law gasped behind him. He didn't blame the demon for giving himself away. His own heart was hammering hard against his chest. How did the man know? "I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied.

"I believe you do." The man persisted. "Where is that demon? It would be best if you just hand it over to me."

"You are crazy."

The man tore his glare away from Kidd and focused on Law who was trying to blend into the crowd with no avail. "You are playing a very dangerous game." He looked back at Kidd.

"Oh yeah? And who the fuck do you think you are?"

The white haired man pointed the tip of the jutte at Law and smirked. "I'm a hunter specialized in… exterminating demons."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, another sexy beast OP character is making an appearance. *Fainted* too much sexy characters overload... I'm going to hell~<p>

Law you better start running! Go! Go!

To sum up what happened in this chapter, you got:

1) Kureha's clinic and happy cooking time... (I agree that part is weird as hell LOL)

2) The spar at night (Kidd... you naughty man. Stop touching that tail already!) ... and Law feeding Kidd a Devil Fruit... (I'm really going to Hell now)

3) Mr. Sex-on-Legs #2, Smo- *cough* -ker

Anyhow, big hugs to those who reviewed, subscribed and favorited. You guys mean the world to me. I really enjoy getting feedback form you guys. Many of your reviews make me smile and proud! *Happy tears* So yeah, I look forward to read your reviews! Don't be shy, I don't bite. *puppy smile*


	4. Devil Fruits

**A/N**: Surprise everyone! Demon Tail is back! *Throw confetti* I apologize for the super long wait. I am busying writing my own novel. Sigh. No excuse. Bad Era Fey!My poor readers, I want you guys to know that your reviews have reached my heart and given me motivation. The power of support is truly amazing. It has been so long that I had to reread my own story to remember what's going on. I bet many of you will have to do that too. I was like bloody hell... how can I let this awesome *shameless self-bragging* story be unfinished? Shame on me! There are so many fans who are politely asking me to update. I cannot disappoint them! I will have to thank many of you who PM me to continue the story. I was so touched by your devotion. *HUG* Alright, I won't keep you waiting any longer. ENJOY this chapter! Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tail<strong>

**Chapter Four: Devil Fruits**

By Era Fey

...

Kidd stared at the white haired man who self proclaimed to be a demon exterminator. Just fucking wonderful. Look at how much trouble this incubus was bringing him every single day. Fuck Trafalgar Law, figuratively and literally one of these days.

"What bullshit! Exterminating demons with a fucking jutte. How do you do it? You shove it up a demon's ass and chant some spells? Wait. Don't tell me. It sounds something Sadi-Chan would like to do. On second thought, I don't want to know. So why don't you take your little fucked up hobby and go to a real haunted house. In case you are too retarded to notice, this is a brothel. You're disturbing my business."

Kidd gave the hunter a shove on his shoulder, trying to assert his authority in his establishment. He wasn't going to let a stupid wanna-be albino ruin his infamous reputation. When the other man didn't seem to get the hint of leaving and continued to ignore him in favor of Law, Kidd was getting irritated.

"Oh, should I also mention that I'm not housing any fucking demon?"

"That's a lie and you know it." The hunter said without taking his eyes off Law whose expression stayed blank.

Kidd put back his poker face. How did the hunter even know Law was an incubus? Was he using a demon detector? One question at a time. "What's your name anyway?"

"Smoker."

"Seriously? Your name is fucking Smoker?" Kidd laughed at the man's face. Granted that his own name was equally as ridiculous as the hunter's but there was no one foolish enough to laugh at his name without having a lifetime of hell. He had personally made sure of that. He even had victims to testify his claims. "Did your parents name you Smoker or that's what you want people to call you, because if it's the latter case then you're retarded. Here is a suggestion, since you chase demons, why don't call yourself Chaser then? Or Hunter? That works nicely."

"Very cute," Smoker said. "Now shut the hell up."

"Look, asshole. I'm trying to be civil here. You know what? Never mind. I don't have time for this crap." Kidd grabbed the jutte and turned it away from Law, causing the hunter to finally look at him. "Get out."

The white haired hunter looked between Kidd, Law and the other New World prostitutes watching the commotion from upstairs. "You have given me no choice but to do this. What a pain." He sighed, scratching his white hair. "How much is it for a whore?"

"Twenty thousand beli!" Kidd blurted out. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Yes." Smoker said.

Kidd froze when the hunter's answer registered. "Wait… what?"

Beside him, Law groaned. "This is ridiculous."

Kidd agreed. This was totally unexpected. Well, at least the situation was turning more beneficial. "What the fuck, but whatever. Who do you want?" He looked up to Bonney, Hancock and Sadi-Chan who were casually leaning against the stairs' railing. "Which one of you is free?"

"Can't do!" Bonney shouted from above. "I'm having my day off today. You bastard can't make me work all the time. You agreed to let me a day off to eat out all I want. Sex takes a lot of energy and I have to eat. If you make me work, it'll be rape because I won't be willing! I will—"

"Alright, alright, stop bitching! Fuck!" Kidd shouted back and turned back to the hunter. "We got four attendants left, the big headed tranny, the lion guy you knocked out, a freak-loving sadist and a stuck up bitch. Choose _wisely_."

"I've an appointment with ze candy-boy already, Captain-boy!" Ivankov cried out. "Ze needs to zee me today. We've important operations to do. Ze wants to be a candy-chan. I must help him."

"Heard that? Our tranny is not available. I really wish you would pick him though. And our Absalom is out cold. Our bitchy Empress might try to castrate you if you displease her, which I'm sure with your attitude, that's pretty much a guarantee." Kidd said. "Don't panic. I think you will go well with Sadi-Chan. Both of you can go on and show each other your toys." He pointed at the jutte and grinned at the demon exterminator. "If you get what I mean."

Smoker bit onto his cigars and chuckled. "None of them. I'll that the house special."

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? What house special?" This totally wasn't going according to plan. What the fuck was the hunter planning now?

He watched the man walked around the entrance room, eying his customers and successfully scaring a few away, until he stopped in front of Law. Kidd felt his stomach dropped when the hunter blew smoke at the incubus who seemed determined to stand on his ground.

"I like your little house special here." Smoker said, circling an arm around Law's shoulder in a tight embrace. "I know he is very… _special_."

Law tensed, earning a victorious chuckle from the hunter. Kidd clenched his fists and forced a tight smile. He wanted to yell out and trash this brothel to the ground. Where the fuck was Killer when he needed him? He should be the one handling this sort of crap. Kidd was supposed to be lazing in his penthouse, signing shitty documents. This was giving him a massive headache. He really needed to get laid. He had accumulated enough shit ever since a stupid, yet undeniably very sexy, incubus crawled into his bed nights ago. This was all Trafalgar Law's fault. Why the fuck was he protecting the demon's ass anyway? He should just let the hunter exterminate Law once and for all and save him a shitload of headache.

"He is our cook. Not a whore. I'm afraid you can't take him," was what Kidd ended up saying.

"Is that so?" The hunter hummed, running his jutte down Law's slender throat, not touching the skin.

With a scowl on his pretty face, Law batted the weapon away and shrugged himself free. "Leave me alone. You heard the big oaf. I'm not for sale."

"Hey," Kidd snarled, offended.

"This tactic is not going to work, is it?" Smoker sighed again and looked at Kidd. "I don't know what sort of deal _it_ made with you but for your own sake, don't make this difficult for me."

"He is not a demon." Kidd said firmly.

"In that case, you don't mind me testing him out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will show you but not here." Smoker waved his hand at the customers gathered and to the prostitutes. "Unless you don't want to turn your brothel into the local exorcist site with people coming here for a whole complete different purpose then you get me an empty room."

Kidd studied the hunter for a split second, ignoring the heated glare Law was sending him, and nodded. "Come on."

He showed them a spare empty room he had previously decided on giving it to Law ever since he started working here. So far the demon had either found sleep elsewhere or in his bed. Anyway, at least the room would serve for something now. He shooed them inside and locked the door. The last thing he needed was people barging in and seeing weird shit. With that being said, Kidd would really prefer to stay on the other side of the door and pretend this whole demon business never existed. Yet now he was stuck with a demon and a fucking hunter, trying to prevent a disaster from happening under his roof. He wasn't even sure why he lied to the hunter. It wasn't as if he had a way of stopping the cat from getting out of the bag. The hunter was going to know the truth.

Law was surprisingly quiet and compliant. From experience, Kidd knew the incubus was anything but submissive. He still remembered how Law had cut the other demon, Peterman, in halves with his ridiculously heavy, flying sword. Kidd only hoped Law would keep the gore to the minimum if he did intent to kill the hunter. Seriously, how was he going to explain the whole situation to Killer if he came back and saw bits and pieces of a body everywhere? Killer was already suspicious enough. Goddammit, this was retarded.

"Now let's get to business." Smoker said, cracking his neck bones.

Kidd watched Law who smirked. "It won't hurt, right?" Law said. "I've never met a hunter before."

"Are you admitting the truth?" Smoker asked, approaching the incubus with the jutte.

"Nope. I'm just saying." Law shrugged and danced away from the weapon and onto the bed. "You aren't going to hit me with that, right? It'll hurt."

"Just a little." Smoker's jutte was an inch away from Law's skin when the demon's smirk when wider.

"I mean… it'll hurt _you_ a lot if you try to attack me."

"You don't need to worry about me."

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Aw fuck, you guys are so cocky."

"Well, I do like cocks." Law answered with a sly grin and the lazy flutter of his stormy eyes.

"I hope you mean roosters." Kidd said flatly.

"Mister Eustass, you know exactly what _kind_ of cock I'm referring to." Law grinned.

Kidd would have run out the room for a cold shower or just fuck him in the bed if the hunter wasn't trying to exterminate the incubus right now. Everything was so fucked up. And this was all Trafalgar fucking Law's fault.

"Glad you remember I'm still here." Smoker said when Kidd glanced at him. "Alright, let's get this over with. Are you ready?"

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Law asked, pointing at the jutte. "I'll admit this will hurt me if you try to shove it up my ass."

"You're talkative now. Why is that?"

Law shrugged. "I'm shy in front of people."

"Bullshit." Kidd said.

"Is this your true color?" Smoker asked, ignoring Kidd. As usual.

"Not at all. You don't even know the half of it. You're welcome to try, Mister Smoker." Law grinned lazily and he looked quite seductive in it too.

Smoker inched the jutte closer to Law's throat. "If you're a demon, the tip of this will cause you… a bit of pain."

"A bit? By that, do you mean I will probably die from it touching me?"

"Most possibly." Smoker said. "Many demons did meet their unfortunate demise. The tip is coated with anti-demon toxin that is highly corrosive upon contact."

"Charming." Law chuckled darkly.

"Oi, isn't this too much?" Kidd asked.

"Have faith in me, Mister Eustass." Law purred. "If I fail, you must come to my rescue."

Shaking his head, Kidd backed away with a smirk. "I wouldn't count on that. This is your shit. You clean up yourself."

"You're so mean." Law said and immediately leaped off the bed when the hunter suddenly attacked with his jutte. The weapon went straight to the spot Law was lying in.

"You're nimble." Smoker commented, studying his opponent carefully.

"Very useful during sex." Law said.

Kidd snorted at the demon's words. "Oh, don't act like you know a thing about sex. Technically speaking, you're still a virgin."

"Shut up, Mister Eustass."

"Hurry up and let the hunter poke his junk at you."

"Won't you get jealous?" Law teased.

"Like hell." Kidd rolled his red eyes.

Smoker was watching them, puffing smoke out of his cigars. "Let's cut the chase. Just admit this little shit is a demon and save me the trouble."

"Now what's the fun in that, Mister Smoker?"

"Come on, Trafalgar Law, finish this up. I have better things to do." Kidd said, knowing perfectly well that it was an order. But Smoker didn't have to know that.

Law grunted when whatever demon-name-binding-spell worked. His black tail appeared, swishing in the air. "You're such a bad master, Mister Eustass."

"That's more like it." Smoker said, attacking in rigor now.

His moves were well versed and accurate. His jutte came crashing down with impressive force, shattering furniture and denting walls and floor. Kidd didn't mind the damage as long as he could have a spar with the hunter when this was over.

Law attacked a few times. But without his sword, he was resorted to his fists. The hunter was clearly a veteran fighter. He danced away from the attack and countered it which was countered by Law and it went on and on. Kidd would have gotten bored of the fight if it wasn't for their amazing speed and power. Each strike could easily maim a lesser man if the hit landed yet they treated it like nothing. So far, the jutte was unsuccessful in hitting its target. The incubus was like a snake, slippery to catch.

"This is like foreplay went wrong." Kidd muttered to himself.

However, Law reacted to his words and glanced at him for a split second and that was it. It was a careless mistake they both knew and the hunter gladly used his rare opportunity. The jutte hit its mark and went through flesh despite its blunt tip.

Kidd's eyes widened in shock when Law stumbled back, his hands pressing over his stomach which was bleeding profusely. The blood continued to tickle down unstoppable while the wound tried to close itself. The demon was grinding his teeth as it panted heavily, suppressing his cries.

"Oh shit." Kidd was immediately by Law's side, helping him with the pressure. Still, it was a lot of blood and even as a veteran street fighter, Kidd felt his stomach churned.

"Step aside." Smoker said, pointing his bloody jutte at Kidd now.

"Look, he is not dangerous." Kidd finally said. "I know demons are supposed to be nasty and shit but this guy hasn't hurt anyone. In fact, he even killed a demon yesterday. That got to count for something."

"He is dangerous." The hunter wasn't unfazed.

Goddammit. Why was Kidd even begging for this incubus's life? He had just met the demon two days ago. Sure, Law was sexy and bitchy but he wasn't worth this much trouble, right? Kidd grunted at his conflicted feelings.

"He is an incubus. He said he's some sort of sex demon or whatever. He just wants sex and I'm sure a shitload of people out there will gladly have sex with this guy. I mean look at him." Kidd grabbed Law by his chin, earning a snarl from the wounded demon. "Even you have to admit he's pretty hot."

"You're just talking like this because it has spread its pheromones everywhere in this room." Smoker said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but apparently I can resist his voodoo love-spell."

The hunter sighed. "I'm not letting it go because you want to fuck it. An incubus is dangerous."

"How is he dangerous? He isn't going to rape someone if he works in a fucking brothel." Kidd sneered. He tried not to remember his undignified encounter with the incubus who did kiss him in his sleep. "Besides, he is only up for hugs and kisses. He is probably the only demon who wants to stay virgin."

"Just shut up, Mister Eustass. Just shut up." Law groaned. His wound must be more severe than he let on because it was still bleeding. Kidd could see the demon was wincing at every word he spoke. "I'm not… going to die a fucking virgin."

"You will be if you keep talking." Kidd said and glanced up at the hunter. "He isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Your little boyfriend might not but other demons will." Smoker said. "It's mating season for the demons. They smell this fellow from miles away and they are coming here to find him. These demons aren't going to wait in line to fuck him. They are going to have a big party here while they wait. Who do you think will suffer a demon infestation? Do you want Grand Line to turn into hell? I don't. So that's why I'm going to exterminate it before it attracts anymore demons."

Kidd gulped. The hunter's words made perfect sense. Yet he couldn't bring himself to want Trafalgar Law dead. The demon might be a pain in the ass but he was quite likeable. Hell even Kureha liked him.

"You're a demon hunter. Don't you have any demon repellant? A ward?"

"I do. But why should I use it on a demon when I can just kill it?" Smoker snorted.

Kidd tucked Law against a wall and stood up to face the hunter.

"I'm not going to let you kill him." He said, shrugging his black fur coat off.

"Mister Eustass…" Law blinked at him, surprised.

Smoker eyed him with disinterest. "You won't win."

"Try me."

Kidd attacked first, hoping to have the element of surprise on his side, but Smoker seemed to anticipate his move and dodged accordingly. Fighting in a small room with dangerous splinters of furniture everywhere revoked his old nostalgia of fighting in narrow back alleys years ago when he was a rookie street fighter. The raw sense of survival that was dull over the years made his attacks slower but his strength had made up for it.

Unlike the fight between Law and Smoker, they exchanged blows with their body. After two minutes fighting Smoker, Kidd was sure his body would be black and blue by tomorrow morning. It stung. Smoker on the other hand seemed unaffected by his punches. In fact, his punches didn't feel that they landed even though he did punch him. It felt so bizarre. It was like fighting a hologram or something.

Finally, Kidd decided to resort to weaponry seeing Smoker had changed back to using his jutte. Kidd pulled out the dagger he kept in his belt. He was tempted to use the pistol but it seemed underhanded. Smoker attacked. His jutte smashed the bed in halves the second Kidd rolled over it. Goddammit, the hunter was damn strong. In fact, his strength almost rivaled Law's when the incubus sent him flying a few steps back during their friendly spar.

"Oi, are you secretly a demon or what?" Kidd snarled.

"He is hiding something. Attack him again." Law grunted, his breathing quick and heavy. Kidd carefully moved towards the demon while keeping his eyes on the hunter.

"What do you mean?"

"I have an idea but I need you to confirm it." Law said.

With a nod, Kidd attacked. His blade sliced Smoker's coat just as the hunter leaped out of danger. If he hadn't, his dagger would have cut flesh. Kidd didn't give the man any time to ready himself as he launched a series of attacks.

"I knew it." Law murmured when Kidd and Smoker parted their blows and now stood on the different ends of the room. "He has demonic power."

"He is a demon?" Kidd asked.

"Not exactly." Law forced himself up while his hand still pressed on his closing wound. "Mister Smoker, you know what I am referring to, right?"

The hunter remained unresponsive.

"Oi, spill it, asshole." Kidd snapped.

"Your attack won't work on him, Mister Eustass."

Rolling his eyes, Kidd gave Law a stern look. "You totally ruin my ego."

"He is not an opponent you can handle right now." Law said and turned to Smoker. "You don't have to hide your ability anymore. I know what you are."

Smoker sighed, puffing his smoke. "You shitty little demon, you don't tell me what to do."

"I'm curious. Where did you get _it_?"

"None of your business." Smoker answered as he walked up to Law, ignoring Kidd again. "Why don't you do me a favor and die?"

"Can't do that, mister Smoker. Mister Eustass will be very sad if I die. Many people will be sad, actually. I made quite a few friends here. Humans are so trusting." Law grinned.

"What the hell is going on?" Kidd shouted. "Don't you fucking ignore me or I will kill you both!"

"Mister Smoker, why don't you show Mister Eustass your ability? He is getting quite cranky."

"Shut up, you demon spawn."

"Watch this, Mister Eustass." Law said and punched Smoker in the stomach… except his arm went through the hunter like cotton candy.

"Oh shit!" Kidd gaped. "What the fuck!"

"He is a logia user. Do you like my arm in you?" Law purred into Smoker's ear. The hunter merely grunted and backed away, pulling the demon's arm out of his body.

"You are disgusting."

"Your arm just fucking went through him!" Kidd walked up to them in a few strides. He was so shocked he completely dropped his cool. "Explain what's going on!"

"Mister Smoker ate a special fruit and gained super power. He can turn himself into smoke." Law explained. "You won't be able to injure him. He is quite special."

"Are you a demon?" Kidd asked Smoker who sent him a hateful glare. "Alright, human then." He sneered.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Law teased with a wide smirk. Seriously, he looked way too calm for someone who was about to get killed by an invincible super human. "Aren't you going to rescue me, Mister Eustass?"

Kidd blinked. "Me? You want me to fight a guy who can turn into fucking smoke? Are you serious?"

"If you don't help me, I'm going to die."

"Well, would you rather get gangraped by a bunch of horny demons or get killed by this guy? I think you should just let him do his job."

Law pouted. "You're so mean, Mister Eustass." He turned to Smoker. "If you defeat my… master, I won't resist you." He said.

"I don't make deal with demons." Smoker snarled. "You aren't in any position to negotiate terms with me."

"You don't know who you are up against." Law's grin widened. "If you think I'm just a weak incubus then you will be up for a big surprise."

"You went down after one blow." Kidd snorted.

"I was off guard. But it won't happen again." Law said. "I can easily disappear from here if I wish. But I don't want to miss out this entertainment."

"You fucking masochist." Kidd said.

"Are you chicken out? Did Mister Big Bad Smoker scare you?" Law teased. "All you need is distract him a little for me to work my _magic_. Don't tell me you're having jelly legs right now."

Kidd wished he could just shove the dagger up the incubus's ass. He knew Law was provoking him yet he couldn't help but want to prove him wrong. He wasn't scared of the hunter. Just surprised by his power. That was all. Alright, he was fucking shocked that a man could turn into smoke but he wasn't going to chicken out.

He didn't exactly know how to fight the hunter though. Physical attack won't work. Tentatively, he threw his dagger at the man. As expected, the weapon went through the man. How was he supposed to fight a man who could turn into smoke? Maybe he should open the window and air him out. He didn't know what on earth could destroy smoke. Such a troublesome ability. The man was nearly an invincible opponent. If only he had power too. He wouldn't be standing there looking like an idiot, thinking about 'if only'. He would be fighting with the hunter like the gangster overlord of South Blue he used to be. What had happened to him? Why was he so useless now? He felt pathetic. And it pissed him off. It pissed him off so much he could feel the building shake. Maybe it was his body that was shaking. He didn't care.

"Mister Eustass," Law's voice snapped him out of whatever insane thought he was having. "You are…"

"I'm what?" He snapped back, raised his fist in frustration and froze.

He was holding something in his hand. It took him a moment to recognize his dagger. What was his dagger doing in his hand? Didn't he just throw it at the hunter? Shocked, he stared at it and back to the spot on the floor where it was supposed to be. How did it get back into his hand? He could feel his dagger's metallic core calling out to him. He could feel every single metal in the brothel. What the fuck?

"You ate the Devil Fruit too?" Smoker asked. Shock was evident on his face.

"What fruit?"

"You had it this morning, Mister Eustass." Law reminded him.

"You mean that fucking fruit that tasted like shit." Kidd scowled when Law nodded. "What's happening to me? What's a Devil Fruit?"

"You have supernatural ability now just like Mister Smoker. We grow Devil Fruits in the demon world. It gives the consumer a unique power. Mister Smoker too has eaten one though I wonder how he got one. Why did you eat it, Mister Smoker?" Law asked, turning to Smoker for answers. "For someone who hates anything demonic related, you sure are a big hypocrite."

"It wasn't my choice to eat it." Smoker snarled bitterly.

"Really?" Kidd said in a mocking tone and turned to Law. "It's funny how déjà-vu your story is, because I didn't choose to eat mine too. A fucking incubus shoved a piece of the fruit down my throat this morning. Homemade dessert my ass!"

"I did what was necessary. I know demons are coming after me. I can't fight them off alone. I need you and with your pathetic human strength… something had to be done." Law explained. "Why are you complaining anyway? You got super power."

"I'm good." Kidd smirked. "Are you telling me my power is related to magnetism?"

"It seems to be the case," Law nodded. "Careful with the tip of his jutte."

"Why? I thought it affects demon only?"

"It destroys anything demonic. Of course, Mister Smoker is also susceptible to his own weapon. All three of us are."

"And it didn't occur to you to tell me this earlier? I could have been touched by the tip during the fight and die." Kidd snapped.

"I trust you not to die so easily."

"That's a good answer." Kidd grinned and turned to the hunter. "Let's try this out."

"Your ability can't defeat mine." Smoker said, facing Kidd with his back against Law.

"He may not. But I will." Law snaked an arm around Smoker's neck while he placed his other hand on his broad back.

"You demon," Smoker snarled and turned his jutte such that the tip was thrusting backward at Law.

"_Mes_." The incubus said.

Kidd watched everything turned in slow motion. He watched as a red cube popped out of the hunter's chest onto the floor, landing with a wet splat. He watched the hunter gasped and went down.

"That went well." Law said as he squatted down next to Smoker after he picked up the strange red cube from the floor. "Thanks Mister Eustass for distracting this man long enough for me to heal. You were very helpful."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he is quite alive." Law turned Smoker onto his back. The hunter was gasping with his hand over his chest. His eyes were clouded in pain. "I told you that you will be in a lot of pain if you try to bully me."

"What did you do?" Kidd asked. He would be kidding himself if he wasn't worried. What the fuck did the incubus do? Was he really that powerful? What the hell was he getting himself into?

Law looked at him smugly and lifted his hand up high. In his palm, the red cube was thumping.

"I simply _stole_ his heart."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>*<em>Mes<em> is a technique of the Ope Ope no Mi that Law used on Smoker, causing his heart to fly out of the body in the manga.

How do you like it? At first I wasn't too sure if I want to give Law his Devil Fruit power since it's kinda like a cheat code. He is waaayyy too powerful. Kidd must be secretly pissing himself. Ok bad image... out. Personally, I am still baffled by my own fic. The characters are so slutty. LOL. (=3 _3=) Well, I sure aint complaining. The sluttier Law is... the better. It makes it a challenge for Kidd to keep his libido tame. *Wink*

I confess I'm very naughty when I let Law take Smoker's heart... except hotness soon... SOON! Sexy slave!Smoker is so tempting... I'm grinning as like asshole here. Poor Smoker... poor guy, seriously. Should I make Kidd jealous? Tell me! I must know!

Any naughty ideas guys? Throw them at me. I will shamelessly accept your requests. You want a particular character to appear in this fanfic, tell me! You want _threesome_, you will bloody get your threesome. You want what XXXsome... you will get it! All you need is tell me in the reviews so that I can remember.

**Thank you guys for reading this, reviewing, adding this to your favorite and alert lists. It makes me incredibly honor to have you guys liking this fanfic. **


	5. Arts of Seduction

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all your encouraging reviews. To be honest, your reviews from the previous chapter are the ones who motivate me to write this chapter. I thought I hit a wall but you guys helped me through. I actually finished this chapter months ago on January but I knew I'm going to be busy this year with my very first work internship and stuff, so I kept it on storage just in case I don't have time to write chapter 6. So the great news is, with this chapter out, you bet there is a chapter 6 being written right now as you read. Hurray! Enjoy your reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Tail<strong>

**Chapter Five: Arts of Seduction**

By Era Fey

...

"Now what should we do with you?" Law said as he sat on Smoker's crotch with his legs spread on the either side.

The hunter was glaring at the incubus so hard Kidd wouldn't be surprised if the demon exploded. Kidd was just glad he wasn't the target of that hateful glare. Law on the other hand seemed almost gleeful for the nasty attention. His black tail was swaying excitedly behind him.

"I have a few questions for you, Mr. Smoker. I'll really appreciate it if you answer me nice and swift." Law patted the white hunter on his cheek mockingly.

"Get your filthy ass off me." Smoker spat and struggled.

Law merely grinned and sat up straight. All he had to do was glance at the beating heart of the hunter on his palm and Smoker went dead quiet. The defeat on the white haired man's eyes was kind of pitiful to look at, consider his extraordinary power. Kidd felt for him, really. It was a shame a prideful warrior was lowered into the position of a kicked puppy just because his opponent got his hand on something precious. It really sucked dicks. But looking at the bright side, at least Law was still alive. If Law hadn't been busy wiggling his cute ass on another man's crotch, Kidd would have sigh in relief. Instead, he felt conflicted and disturbed by the incubus's sexual playfulness. Goddammit, he wasn't gay!

"So Mr. Smoker, will you cooperate now?" Law asked sweetly. "How did you know I'm here? I keep my track clean… _very_ clean."

In silence, both Kidd and Law waited for Smoker to answer but the hunter remained stubborn and silent.

"I just have a question," Kidd asked, drawing the attention to himself. "How is he alive? I mean… he is without a heart."

"Now is not the time for your questions, Mister Eustass. I will explain it to you later, alright?" Law said and turned back to Smoker. He gave the heart in his hand a clench, causing Smoker to spat blood and Kidd's red eye to twitch. How barbaric. "Why are you looking for me, Mister Smoker?"

"I was ordered to find you." Smoker finally said after puking out a few lungful of blood.

"Ordered? I suppose hunters have a hunter guild somewhere. Who gave you the order?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing, demon."

"Let's not make this difficult. I have no intention of going after your guild as long as they leave me alone. Human politics bore me. I'm just curious how your superior knows about me and my whereabouts."

"We have connections."

"The only human who knows _what_ I am is Mister Eustass here." Law drummed his fingers on Smoker's chest. "Unless your guild has connection with demons, then…" he paused, his eyes widening in realization, "that is a possibility. What is the name of the demon you are working with?"

"There's no demon. You think we would ally ourselves with demons? Don't look down on hunters, you demon bitch!" Smoker spat.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But whoever sent you after me is working with a demon. I have a lot of enemies and I just want to know which of them wants me dead so badly that hunters have to be involved."

Smoker groaned, turning his gaze away from Law and stared at the ceiling. "I was ordered to take you out, not kill you."

"Ah, that explains the stomach wound instead of a clean decapitation." Law chuckled darkly. "So a demon asked your boss to bring me to him alive. The demon is either very lazy to come get me himself or he doesn't like his hands dirty. Either way, the demon must be quite important for your boss to send you running to me like a big puppy."

"How dare you call me a dog?" Smoker yelled and struggled under Law's weight.

Kidd, who had been watching quietly on the side, frowned. The incubus looked light as a feather. Why was the hunter acting as though he was trapped under a horse?

"Then who is this demon? I promise I won't bug your guild unless they harass me. But I will deal with this demon. Give me names, Mister Smoker."

Smoker grunted. "I'm telling you we are not dealing with demons!"

"Names, Mister Smoker. I told you I have no business with humans. It's the demons that I'm fed up with. If your names don't ring a bell, I will just… dismiss them. But trust me, a demon is behind this and I want a name."

Law gave the heart another squeeze. After taking a few painful breaths, Smoker glared at the incubus. "He called himself The Joker!"

Law tensed up completely. Kidd watched the demon's pupils blew and his breathing quickened. Law clenched and unclenched his trembling hands.

"I see…" He murmured.

"You know the guy?" Kidd asked, worried.

He had never seen the demon so shaken before. Law had always been cocky and proud. To see him this afraid of a name sort of affected him too. Hell, who was this Joker fellow? Kidd wanted to know even though he knew it was completely none of his business.

"Yes," Law said but his eyes were distant as if he was lost in old memories. "This makes sense. Damn him. He followed me all the way here!"

"He is not a demon." Smoker groaned as he coughed, his hand still pressing on the spot where his heart should be.

"Yes, you fucking idiot. Does The Joker's real name 'Donquixote Doflamingo' ring a bell?" Law stopped to glare at Smoker who merely frowned in confusion. "You must be a damn shitty hunter if you can't even tell a fucking demon overlord is standing right in front of you. Have you ever met a human who is 10 feet tall? Of course not, that's because he is a fucking demon! Let me guess, your boss… the one who works with Doflamingo is Vergo, who happens to be a demon too by the way. And I bet he is the one who gave you the Devil Fruit."

Smoker didn't make any noise of protestation. But judging from the look of surprise and horror on his face, Kidd knew Law had hit the mark. But what the fuck was going on? A demon working with another demon who happened to be the boss of a bunch of demon-killers? This was fucked up. Big time.

"So that's what Vergo has been doing. I haven't seen him for awhile. I thought it was strange he disappeared fifteen years ago without a word. I didn't expect him to be securing a place among humans, becoming a demon hunter spy. Did they predict I would come to the human world eventually?" Law shouted. "This is _bad_. I need backups!"

"What's going on?" Kidd asked.

"I'm in deep shit." Law said, getting off Smoker.

"Who is Doflamingo?"

"A _royal_ pain in the ass!" Law kicked the window open and scanned the outside.

"What do you mean by backups… you're going to bring more demons here? Does— Hey! What are you doing?" Kidd asked when the demon leaped and stood on the window sill, staring down at the street below.

"I've business to attend to. Don't follow me!" He said and jumped out.

"Hey! Wait! Are you coming back?" Kidd rushed to the window and looked down. The demon was gone. "Fuck!"

A movement from Smoker jolted his attention. Turning around to face the hunter who was steadily getting back on his feet, Kidd tightened his lips. What was he supposed to do with the guy? Was he supposed to retain him here? How was he supposed to do that? The hunter could easily turn into smoke and flee and Kidd would have no way of stopping him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked the hunter instead. "Your guild is… corrupted. And the incubus has your heart. You can't afford to piss him off. If I were you, I will stay low and keep out of trouble."

"I'm leaving. If what that demon said is true then I need to warn my comrades of this nonsense. Vergo is a demon… I would never suspect that. Damn it."

"You must be stupider than I thought." Kidd said. "If you go back and tell your buddies about your boss being a demon, you are endangering not only your life but your friends' life. Do you think the demon is going to let any of you live after you guys know the truth? Ignorance is bliss. You keep your mouth shut and all of you live."

Smoker remained quiet but at least he wasn't looking at the exit anymore. He seemed to be reconsidering Kidd's words and sighed. "This is fucked up."

"I agree." Kidd said.

"I don't understand. Why does Vergo want the incubus?"

"From what I understand, it's mating season for demons. They are horny and want to get laid. The female demons are crazy bitches that want them dead so they are now turning for incubi for sex. Conveniently, there aren't many incubi around so they are pretty desperate." Kidd explained.

"Why doesn't your boyfriend just sleep with them and end this crap."

Kidd rolled his eyes. "We aren't lovers, asshole. The dude practically jumped on me upon first meeting trying to suck my soul out or whatever incubi do to their victims." He chuckled at the memory. Oh the look on Law's face when Kidd gripped his tail for the first time was pulling a rare smile on his face. "Well as for the mating season orgy, Law is fighting hard to protect his virginity."

"You seriously believe a sex demon is protecting its virginity?" Smoker said in a tone that matched his deadpanned face.

"Now that you put it this way, it _is_ pretty hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Incubi are famous for their insatiable sexual appetite. That's how they feed themselves. The more partners they have, the better off they are. What can he gain by being chaste? Not that I believe a word of it."

"He must have a reason." Kidd said.

"Why are you protecting it? Did it promise you sex in return?" Smoker asked, lighting up two new cigars.

Kidd snorted. "I'm not gay." To which Smoker raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "The only deal we had was I'm a brothel owner and he wants to work here."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"That's how it is."

"It ran from the demon world to our world to escape sex and you're telling me he wants to work at your brothel. He is lying."

"Actually, he works as our cook." Kidd answered with a smirk.

Smoker merely gaped at him and slapped his face. "I have no comment. What are you going to do when a horde of demons come bursting through your front door?"

Kidd groaned. He didn't think about it. He didn't _want_ to think about it. "I thought he was exaggerating. I know he is very desirable but a horde… that's extreme. Besides, Law can take care of it himself. He has super strength, a freaking sword and some magic voodoo that pops out people's heart. I think he can handle his shit."

"I admit your boyfriend is powerful but it is just an incubus. Incubi are pretty low in the demon hierarchy. According to what is going on, there is a fucking demon overlord who is interested in your incubus. I have never fought with any demon higher than your usual rogue demons but I do know an overlord is on a whole different scale. Your little boyfriend won't stand a chance. I bet that's why it ran away. Good for you then."

"You said incubi are weak but you just lost to one. That's a bit ironic, isn't it?"

"Your incubus is… different." Smoker snarled. "It has strange ability. I bet it's a Devil Fruit user."

"Aren't all demons Devil Fruit users?" Kidd asked.

"No, Devil Fruit users are troublesome and rare. I didn't know Devil Fruits exist until I ate one myself. You and your boyfriend are first users I have the misfortune of knowing. The other demons just use their traditional skills."

"Why don't they eat a Devil Fruit? I mean they are fruits in the demon world. Don't they sell Devil Fruits there like apples in markets"

"It's rare. That's what Ver- _he_ told me." Smoker spat the name, as if ashamed. "Only high class demons have access to the Devil Tree."

"And you never suspect your boss when he gave you a Devil Fruit, which is supposedly super rare even among demons. And the thought that your boss _might_ be a demon didn't occur to you at all? You must be retarded."

"He said he found it, alright?" Smoker grunted. "I thought he exterminated a powerful demon and found the fruit in its possession. I never thought of him being a demon."

"Why did he give it to you?"

"I'm his right-hand man. What's your reason? How did you get yours? Your boyfriend gave it to you?"

"Naturally." Kidd said as he rolled his eyes. "You think I took a holiday to Demonland and bought one myself as souvenir?"

"How did he get it? Only the high—"

"He must have connection. That explains how he knows a demon fucking overlord. I bet this Doflamingo is his sugar daddy or something. He gave him a super fruit and expected sex in return during mating season. Then Law chickened out and ran. I don't blame him. Didn't he say the guy is 10 feet tall? Can you imagine the size of his dick? How long is yours?"

"Why am I having this conversation with you?" Smoker asked with the same deadpanned look on his face as before.

"Well, whatever," Kidd walked to the door. "I don't know what Law plans to do with you. It's none of my problem as long as you don't try to trash my brothel like you did today."

"You are letting me walk away just like this?"

"I'm not going to play nanny with you. Do whatever you want. I have a business to run." Kidd said and left the room, leaving the hunter to decide his own fate. Speaking of business, he wasn't looking forward to explaining this disaster to Killer. His right-hand man was going to flip if he saw the state of this room.

To avoid the incoming catastrophe, instead of heading back to his penthouse to work, he ended up wandering the streets of Grand Line and hoping to get drunk on cheap booze. By the time he looked out the window of the filthy tavern, the sky was already dark. He vaguely wondered where Trafalgar had disappeared to. Then there was the new problem with new demons in town. There were some bad demons out there wanting a piece of Law and that made Kidd worried. He tried not to think of Law as someone fragile that needed his protection despite his slender appearance. It wasn't as if he was a kid that needed to be worried after. Kidd forced himself to remember that the incubus had the strength and power to defeat even the invincible hunter. That ought to mean something about his competence, right?

"Drinking alone?" A woman sneaked up beside him, snaking her hands up his chest.

Kidd glanced at her for a quick assessment. Sure, she was gorgeous. Well-endowed, she wore only her white bra, tight pants and a cow boy hat.

"Alvida, at your service." She said, pouting her red lips.

Kidd nodded and resumed drinking. The woman grinned and poured herself a cup. Together, they drank in silence. Kidd sort of hoped she would pass out after a few shots and leave him alone. But she was not a woman to underestimate. After a few bottles, she was still completely sober. That was one professional prostitute if you asked him. A whore must never be careless when attending a customer. Otherwise the customer would just slip away when she was drunk and not pay for the service, which would mean a general waste of time and energy for the whore. He tried not to think of Jewelry Bonney who let many of her customers slip away without paying when they bribed her with food. A lot of food. Now, he paid Sadi-Chan extra to help him keep an eye on Bonney's customers. If they tried to cheat Bonney, well… they would have to go through Sadi-Chan's horror and sometimes, Invankov's.

"What are you thinking, mister? Are you thinking about me?" Alvida asked, pulling herself closer to Kidd.

"A bit." Kidd said, taking note of the girl's black hair and seductive purr. "You remind me of someone."

"Is it your childhood sweetheart?"

Kidd tried hard not to choke on his alcohol. "No. Oh god, fuck no! He's an asshole that has been giving me massive headache since I met him."

"Is he the reason why you are drinking yourself stupid here?"

"Partially, I'm also running away from my co-worker. My place got trashed and it's going to be hell." Kidd grunted. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling all this to a whore but it helped lift his pent up frustration.

"You poor thing," Alvida cooed. "Do you want a good time?"

Kidd looked at her, unimpressed.

"When was the last time you had a good time, sugar?"

With Jewelry Bonney. And it was a nightmare. He still recalled the slurping noise of pasta sauce as he fucked her. It was the most turn-off shit he had ever gone through. How long ago was it? A year? No wonder he was so sexually frustrated when a sex demon tumbled into his life. And Law was keen on keeping his virginity intact. If he didn't want to have sex with demons, what made Kidd think he had a chance? Tough luck. Besides, he wasn't gay.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. Are you any good?"

"Very good." Alvida said, pulling him up to his feet and led him upstairs of the tavern for a bit of privacy.

Kidd let her lead him into a room, watched her undress which wasn't long considered she was wearing minimal clothing. Alvida seductively threw her bra onto the floor and crawled on top of Kidd in the bed. Kidd merely stared. It had been so long since he last had sex that he was getting dull. He let her kiss his chest and neck. Fuck, he felt like a damn statue. Alvida must have noticed his lack of participation as she sat on Kidd's stomach, frowning. Kidd tried not to think of a particular demon sitting on top of him. The memory of Law straddling Smoker this afternoon was still fresh in his mind. The way those slender legs parted and the teasing looks Law gave were enough to make him hard.

"That's more like it." Alvida said as she patted Kidd's crotch. Kidd merely grunted. If only she knew he didn't get hard because of her…

"Let's get this over with."

"So impatient, big tiger."

Kidd snorted. "You talk too much."

Alvida seemed to take offense and tried her best to charm him. It would have worked if his fucking mind stopped comparing her to Trafalgar fucking Law. Every move she made, Kidd knew Law would have done better. He didn't even know how he knew that, but he just knew.

He couldn't believe he got bored in the middle of foreplay. He was tired of watching Alvida caress his pectoral. Couldn't she be more creative? Instead, he studied the room. It was plain. The only other furniture other than the bed was the wardrobe. He guessed being a whore at a tavern was pretty tough. At least the guys at New World brothel lived like little snobs. Kidd had provided them almost everything they wanted. Bonney's room had about five fridges to store her junk food. Hancock's room looked like a throne room with a bed bigger than Kidd's. Absalom had pictures of brides he hoped to marry one day on every wall of his room. Kidd ordered him to take them off because it pissed off the female clients but Absalom flatly refused and made a scene that Kidd just punched him in the face. He had never entered Sadi-Chan and Ivankov's room and he was glad of it. He was sure stepping a foot in there would traumatize him for life.

"You're really quiet. Are you thinking about me?" Alvida asked again.

"No." Kidd said and turned to the window. At least the moon was bright and round.

"I'm insulted. How can you not think of me? Am I not the most beautiful person in the world?"

Kidd rolled his eyes. "I have seen sexier people. Even a guy can—" his words died when he looked at the window again. Instead of seeing the moon, he saw a familiar silhouette perching on the window like a black cat.

It took him a second to realize it was Trafalgar fucking Law who was staring at him with a wide grin and his black tail swaying in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kidd sat up, throwing Alvida off him. "What… how… Oh you little shit!"

"Hey!" Alvida snapped angrily at Kidd who ignored her.

Law merely grinned, jerked his head, signaling that they would continue the talk elsewhere, and jumped off the window, disappearing once more into the darkness outside.

"Fuck!" Kidd pulled up his pants and kicked the door open, pulling it off its hinges.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alvida shrieked. "You're paying for that!"

"Shut the hell up." Kidd grunted and ran down the stairs, startling the drunks with all the noises.

He ran out the stinky tavern and looked around for the incubus. It was damn hard to see in the dark. He narrowed his red eyes, trying to decipher each silhouettes on the street. There were homeless children running about, prostitutes waving at bypassing men, merchants pushing their cart off the road and stray dogs barking at cats. There were way too many people moving in the dark.

Just as he was about to give up, thinking he had hallucinated Law, the incubus appeared beside him and dragged him into an empty alley. They were both panting slightly with Kidd pressed on Law.

"Where have you been?" Kidd asked.

"I met up with some old friends." Law said with a small smile. "Did you think I run away?"

"No," Kidd answered. "You need me."

"Now you are just flattering yourself."

"Did you follow me?"

Law chuckled. "No. I have better things to do. I just dropped by to say hi but then… you were busy."

"You are such a cockblocker."

"You don't want that woman anyway. It doesn't matter what I do. You aren't going to be satisfied."

Kidd frowned. "You don't know a thing about what I like."

"Of course I know what you like when it comes to sex. Professional sex demon here, hello?" Law snickered.

"A virgin sex demon," Kidd corrected with a smirk, putting his arms on the either side of Law's head, caging him in. "Tell me, what do I like?" He purred into the incubus's ear.

Law looked away from Kidd's piercing red eyes and played with the fur of his black coat. Kidd tried hard not to laugh when Law's ears turned red from embarrassment. Aw fuck! The demon was so cute!

"You don't know?" He teased.

Law scowled. "You're such a dick."

"I'm disappointed." Kidd said. "You shouldn't have interrupted me just now. I'm still quite hard, you know."

Law snapped his head up at him, staring at him with his mesmerizing gray eyes. He gaped and said nothing, only turning away shortly after.

"Don't tell me you interrupted because you are jealous? Did you want me for yourself?" Kidd asked, carefully keeping track of the many shade of red flickering on Law's ears. This was too fun.

"You flatter yourself." Law said again.

If Kidd wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. Hell, the demon looked so delectable Kidd wanted to take him right here, right now. Although alley sex wasn't something he enjoyed, let alone with a man, he would be more than happy to make this an exception.

"What do you want me to do?" Kidd asked Law, purposely taunting him.

Law looked at his face for a split second and down to his crotch. His demon tail was swaying frantically. Did that mean he was excited? Kidd wanted to know why. He moved one hand down Law's side, over his perk rear and closed his hand around Law's tail. He was rewarded with a sweet moan.

"Aw yes, this is what I'm talking about." Kidd sighed happily, dipping his face into Law's shoulder. THE incubus smelled so good. Playfully, he gave the tail another tug.

Law looked as though he was on aphrodisiac. His pupils dilated. With his back against the wall, he hooked a leg around Kidd's waist, pressing the man's crotch against his own. Kidd thought he would burst a nut from that one rub alone. Fuck. This was getting out of hand.

Almost shyly, Kidd went for the kiss. He thought he was a goner when Law returned the kiss with as much passion instead of flinching away. Kidd caressed Law's face, letting his fingers running through the demon's hair and touching his pair of golden earrings. By then, Law had hooked his both arms around Kidd's necks and his legs around the waist. Kidd didn't mind the extra weight. The kiss was more than enough to make up for any shit Law had caused him.

When Law broke the kiss, Kidd sighed happily. Oh god, that was awesome. Kidd was disappointed the kiss was over. He wanted it to last longer. Still, he was confused as to why Law was still clinging onto him. A flutter of hope caused him to try for another kiss. But Law stopped him with a lazy smile.

"Let's continue this in your bed."

Kidd thought he had died and this was just part of his after-life paradise. "_Continue_…?" He gaped.

Law flashed him a wider grin. "Yes. You and me. Bed. Now."

"Bed… like… sleeping?" Kidd had a feeling he was about to combust from awkwardness.

"I don't think Mister Eustass Junior will be happy with just sleeping." Law eyed him seductively as he pressed his hand on Kidd's crotch. Aw fuck. That felt so good.

"Are you serious?" Kidd managed to blurt out.

"Don't you want to do it with me?" Law asked teasingly.

Something in Kidd snapped. He didn't think it was humanly possible for him to run that fast back to the brothel. But with the promise of hot sex with Trafalgar fucking Law, he was ready to do anything.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG do I sense hot, steamy, rough sex in the next chapter? I think so!<p>

Yes, you are correct, dear intuition. After receiving many reviews on how naughty you people are, I decided to write a long sexy time between our favorite characters. This is my very first sex scene (consider this is my very first fanfic). I'm a bit anxious about the naughtiness of it... but what the heck, where have all my shames gone to? I have no more shame left! Hahaha. Law needs to stop being such a cocktease. Kidd really needs to get laid.

Oh! An **i****mportant question** I have to ask you guys. Note that your opinions will dictate the path of where this story goes. Ready for the question?

Now that I've introduced Doflamingo and Vergo in the fanfic. What roles do you guys want them to play? Do you want _a **horny!Doflamingo**_ or a _**papa-chan!Doflamingo**_ (yes, Tumblr fans, I can hear you guys squealing across the dimension) or a _**combo of the 2?**_ I'm totally fine with any of the 3 options. Tell me which one you guys prefer most. I will do my best to make your naughtiest fantasy comes true.

What to anticipate in coming chapters:

1) Kidd is going to have his moment of a lifetime. Kidd x Law sexy time~

2) Law's backups... guess who? Come on guys! You know the answer!

3) Slight Smoker x Law (depending how hard you guys ship them. Tell me!)

4) Doflamingo and Vergo gonna come. Soon. Erm ma gerrrdddd~

Write all your requests, naughty suggestions, favorite moment of this fanfic...etc in your review. I accept anything. Words, paragraphs, novel, banana. ALL! No need to be shy at all with me because I certainly am not shy when I have to write you guys KiddxLaw bunny sex! *Drool*


End file.
